Since Second Grade
by halfhuman123
Summary: Since Second Grade is being continued! Jack Spicer, Age Eight, is sent into the future, only to meet up with Chase Young. Part 2 Chapt 6: What Could Be. Last Chapter. See User Profile for Sequel Info.
1. Chapter 1

Since Second Grade 

A small boy, about 7 or 8, sat in his room looking around at his toys. He had alot of toys. Boats, and trains, and even a big coloring book of all sorts of things. He used it once or twice. He also had all the latest gadgets. Toys he didn't care for because they were too simple.

"Gameboy? More like 'Lameboy'." He designed a game system way more advanced already, so he simply used the small toy for spare parts, and a trophy for his room.

"My First Invention Came From This."

The box for it was in a frame on his wall above that small caption.

From then on, he was astounded with inventing things. He made a go-kart... that shot from a flame-thrower.

He made a small ride-able jet... with real shooting missiles and several hacksaws that could come out of it.

His parents didn't really care that he was building all these things. They didn't really pay that much attention to him anyway. They? No. Hell, most of the time, it was just his mom. Her method of thinking, parenting she called it, went something like this.

"Jackie? You like the new toy mommy got you?"  
"Yes mommy! Thank you! Thank you!"

Or...

"Jackie? You like the new toy mommy got you?"  
Nothing.  
"See? You push the button, and the robot dances? And this button makes it pick up things? You like it, right? Isn't it cool?"  
"... I already made something BETTER than that."  
"...Oh. Mommy's sorry, honey. Here, let's go get you a new toy. How's that sound?"  
"...Fine."

And they'd rush off to the toy store, to get Jack all the new toys he wanted. That's what happens when your parents have all the money in the world to spend on you, their one and only albino son/cutie. Jack. The apple of their eyes.

Jack was never normal. Yeah, the inventions highlighted that, as did the albinism. But he was always looking for a new conquest. He hated authority, probably because he had none of it at home.

And he didn't play well with other kids either. On his report card in first grade, he had a small note, which his mommy quickly discarded as if it didn't exsist.

"Social Skills: Poor. Jack does not know how to play with the other children, nor does he seem to have any want to try to play with them. Unless its torturing them for the swings or the slide. Little Amy Benson is still recovering from the burns on the fourth. Please, DO SOMETHING."

So here we are now. Jack's in the second grade. Or he's supposed to be. Right now, however, he's studying freshman history.

College Freshman history. He loved history. And engineering. Robotics. Cybernetics. Artificial Intelligence. Military tactics. He loved it all. There had to be some sort of career that let him do all the things he loved. He had yet to find it, however.

"JACK! Will you PLEASE pay attention? What is the biggest state of the United States?" Jack scoffed, and went back to his book. His teachers had yet to realize he was doing the bare minimum. Just because his parents were paying out the wazoo to send him to this school didn't mean he had to like it.

"Jack? What's the an--" "Alaska! God, what more do you want from me? Alaska, the capital of which is Juneau, but the largest city is Anchorage. The whole state has about 636,932 people, and Mount McKinley, which reaches 20,320 feet. It was the second to last state to join the union, right before Hawaii. Will you leave me alone now?" He said, frowning, his red eyes glowing at the teacher, making her slightly uneasy.

She stuttered for a minute, Jack watching her deeply, slowly dragging his gaze back to his book, causing her to shiver. That boy. He always crept her out, especially with those...goddamn eyes. But she couldn't dwell on that now. She had a class to teach.

"Th-that's co-co-correct. Um, yes, Alaska is the biggest of the 15..no, 50 states." Look at her. He had her so flustered, she had forgotten how many states there were. He had only managed to do that twice before... or was it three times. Whatever. Dumbass bitch teacher. He grinned in his book. She wouldn't be bothering him again for a while, so he put his feet up, got comfortable.

That's when the recess bell rang. The rest of the second graders rushed out the door, scurrying like lab rats, Jack thought, just to get outside to play meaningless games of Tag and Four Square and Soccer.

He liked basketball, though. But none of the other asshole kids wanted that "Creepy Jack Spicer Kid" on their team. So he was just as happy, if not happier, by himself in the class, then being outside, being called names, having to blast another kid... or something else... he didn't care what happened to them.

If they hurt... especially if they bled.

"Um... Jack. Would you come here for a moment?" The teachers voice was determined and still, though he knew she was still scared. He put a bookmark in his book and walked as slowly as he dared to the desk. "Yes ma'am?"

His abnormal pleasentness scared her, but she didn't want him to see that. Unfortunately, it was written all over her face. Jack didn't let on.

"Jack, do you know how much potential you have? You could be the champion speller in the spelling bee, and yet you never go for it. You could even win first prize in the science fair. Wouldn't you like some nice trophy for your parents?" Jack looked at her for a while. The unblinking stare was more unnerving than anything. She wanted to scream, to run, to get away from that... that freak demon child as fast as she could... no. She couldn't. She had to try to reach him. It was her job as a teacher.

But he's soo creepy... a vampire, a devil... or worse...

"I know I COULD do those things." Jack finally said. "I could. But I won't. Why lower myself to the level of these peons? What could I gain from it? The people in my books, the leaders of the centuries... these men had potential. And they didn't stoop to spelling bees and science fairs. Why should I?" Jack made a convincing arguement. But she didn't let him know that.

"Oh, Jack, those men had potential, but that was for their time. You have the potential for the future. You could hold the whole world in your hands. You have a gift, a knack for building, for learning, for inventing. You could cure any disease if you wanted." And maybe get rid of that creepy albinism you have, too.

But Jack was stuck on one thought, and one thought alone.

"Hold... the whole world... in my hands?" He repeated. He looked confused, and somewhat mystified, which intrigued the teacher. He looks so much cuter like this. "Yes, Jack. Many men have tried to rule the world, but all have failed. You could, perhaps, do the same. Not literally, but help it along, make the future a better place. Become a hero."

That night...

He could hold the world in his hands? He never thought of that before. Literally, it was a foolish thing to imagine. He was but a speck on the face of the Earth after all, not even visible from space... not yet, anyways. All he had to do was get his hypercam working and...

Later. Later, he told himself.

But figuratively. What had his teacher told him? Rule the world? Like Napoleon? Only... he could be better.

He was only seven and a half now, and he figured with the amount of education that was requiered in those days, he had more than all of the knowledge of Monsieur Napoleon Boneparte.

Rule the world? Him? The more he thought about it, the less foolish it sounded.

He looked around at the toys in his room. Trains. Boats. Model Airplanes? He didn't... need those. He smashed them, threw them against the wall, destroyed them. All of his childish toys, he didn't need them anymore. What use would the future ruler of the whole world have for a giant coloring book, anyway?

By the time he was done, his room was a mess. Parts of his old toys covered it everywhere. He grinned. Chaos. That's what he would do. Create chaos. Pandemonium. Havoc. And, of course, rule the world. But he would need... a lair.

Like all of those evil cartoons and shows he saw. They all had lairs, even the psychotic murderers/rapists. If he was to become great, he needed a lair. But his old BABY room? No. He needed something dark. And his clothes needed to change. And so did his appearance. And his outlook on the world. If he was going to rule it, he had to view it in the worst possible way. That way, everything he did seemed better.

It made sense to him.

And he's a genius.

Midnight...

"Jack... Jack, look-- OH!" His mother walked into his room. The toys were broken, bits strayed along the floor, the wall, out the shattered window. It looked like someone... or something ransacked his room.

She searched the house, untill...

WIIRRRRRR...WHIRIRRRRRR...WHIIIRRRRRRRRR!!! The angry whirring noise seemed to be coming from the basement.

"Jaaack?" She peaked in. Jack was busy with something, his head turned to her, engulfed in shadow.

"Jack? Are you alright sweety? Mommy got you something." Her voice was annoying, sing-songy. Like it was dripping with a sugary maple syrup, or icing. He stopped working to bite his lip. He hated it when his mother started plutoing him like that, making her voice sweet, to talk to him like he was a baby.

Nothing. Then...

"Is it the world?"  
"What?"  
"The world. I don't want anything but the world, mommy. Get me the world."  
"I-I'm sorry, sweety, but mommy can't get you the world. I... I don't know how..."  
"Hmm..." A thoughtful chuckle that sent shivers through Mrs.Spicer's spine. "That's okay, mommy. You still have your youth. And a lot of money for your only son and little angel, right?"

She smiled. She knew how to answer those questions. "Yes, sweety. Bunches of money for my little angel." She loved calling him an angel. He looked like one too. Well, what she thought angels would look like. Small, everything about him was small. His face, his smile, his hands. Except for his eyes. His eyes were big, red, like gemstones. They thought there was something wrong with him, but she fell in love with those eyes, set perfectly against his skin, the color of fresh cream. Like porcelain, or paper. And his hair, almost the same, camouflaged against his skin. Beautiful and bright. Brighter than the sun.

She didn't care what they said. His hair was like a star. That's what she called it. Starlight Blonde.

"Darling, why are you down here by yourself? Don't you at least want to see what mommy got you?"

Jack grinned to himself. "Mommy. Are you sure you want me to see?" Mrs.Spicer frowned. "Jack... are you alright, sweety?"

He stepped out from the shadow, to which Mrs.Spicer shrieked. "Jack, honey, what happened to your hair, your face... you..." She was now, at last, at a loss for words.

Jack had dyed his hair a blood red color he picked himself, he was quite proud of the color. His face hadn't changed at all, just... well... he found out what the funny pencil in his mom's cabinet was used for. And he used it. And it had a pretty cool affect, he thought.

His clothes had changed too. His mom insisted on this blue sweater vest thing for him. And white pants. And white shoes. What was with the white?! No more. People who take over the world don't wear that much white. So he switched it up a notch. To a black jacket. And black pants. And black boots. With a gold band around them.

"Oh, no honey, nonono. You don't do that. Why in the world would you do that, sweety?" He sneered. Because no world conquerer would go around in that high school girl prep wanna be attrocity you made me wear, that's why.

Be polite...

"Mom, I want to take over the world. I want to hold it in my hands. My teacher said I could." Mrs. Spicer looked furious, then understanding. That slut. Bitch. Telling my son...filling his head with...nonsense.

"Sweety. You can... hold the world in your hands, but only evil people dress like that. That's very bad, okay? You have to be an angel of the world, and hold it in a nice way. God gave you to the world to be an angel, okay?" He looked at the floor in thought.

Only evil people dress like this? Evil is how you get stuff you want. Like on the playground. And in wars. And... The world. That's how he'd get the world. He could be evil. He did it every day by the swingset. And to his teachers. And to anybody that annoyed him. He could do that.

"Okay." His mom smiled. "Okay." Breathing a sigh of relief. Good. My God, I was afraid for a minute I would have to call some sort of exorcist before he started spewing pea soup. She let out a little chuckle.

"Mommy"  
"Yes sweetheart?" She was relieved to have her little angel back.  
"I'm going to hold the world in my hands." His voice was dripping with venom as he turned up those once chrystally eyes towards his mother.The eyes she idolized like they were rubies. Now they looked like angry volcanoes. Blood red spots on his pale, vampiretic face. "I'm going to hold the whole thing in my hands. And I'm going to be evil and get what I want." Now it was like something truly possessed him. And whatever it was wasn't letting go of Mrs. Spicer's dear baby boy.

Mrs. Spicer stepped back. This was the first time her little boy spoke to her like that... ever. This was the first time... she felt like a failure of a mother, of a parent, of a human being. She realized that now. The others were right. Now what could she do? Her husband was away again, and she was alone. The look in her sons eyes. He would just as easily kill her as a fly. What else could she do?

"My Jack... what have I done? Sweety..." She embraced him, holding him tightly. He grinned behind her back, allowing her to weep over his shoulder, not returning the hug. She turned and rushed up the stairs, not looking back once, at that face, the face that once belonged to her angel, now belonging to a devil, a satanic being, plauged with thoughts and dreams of world domination.

In the most evil of ways. In his own ways.

He went back to work, and didn't really stop working. And he grew, and became smarter, more clever, quicker, faster, all in his thoughts.

And he became more evil.

Ever since second grade.

But is that really his destiny?

A/N: To my readers hoping for updates, and reviewers who do the same. I AM thinking about making another chapter, pretty much the same thing, about Jack present day. Please, PLEASE, review so I can know to go ahead and do this. Other then that, I will NOT waste my time. Thank you, and keep reviewing please! I want at least 4 saying "Halfhuman, please, we want you to continue! Our lives would not be complete if you did not continue! Oh, please, for the love of all things good, please continue!" But not really like that. That was a joke.

A/N PS: Okay, okay. I didn't get my four. I wanted four, but I didn't' get my four. But that's okay. Just because I like you. Just to make you feel good. I'm gonna give you my other chapter. Just cuz I loves yah. Just because... I'll give y'all chapter two. And I hope you enjoy it, and don't hurt me if it's not up to creed. But I spent the entire time waiting for that ONE review to come in editing it, just sos yah know. Okay, here come chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

To my faithful readers with nothing else to do: Here it is! Chapter Two, present day Jack. Oh, and also... 

Join the committee to insist Jack go back to how he was instead of a whiny little urchin with no backbone! Jack, we love the old you! OLDSCHOOL 4EVAH!!

Kay, set, go!

Chapter Two

School for Jack Spicer? Never.

Fine. He had to finally go back to school. Not High school. Even though he was supposed to be in 11th grade. No, our favorite evil boy genius was a senior in college. Majored in Mechanics, Engineering, and currently majoring in Robotics. With a minor in Art/Photography this year.

They didn't want him to do that, but he wanted to. He wanted three majors, not just one.

So he had to go to a real college and two online to get all three degrees.

Just because he could. I mean, after that stupid Harvard thing he had to do to please his parents last year, this was cake.

But he would SO much rather be chasing Shen Gong Wu, or being beaten up by the Xiaolin Losers, even.

Well, not as much that last thing. Anyway...

No. He had to go to shitty Co-o-ollege. The new term had started already, and he had missed too much school, according to his doting mother, who still couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Jackie, you know that you have to go to school and get a good education, so you can get a good job later in life. Now, I know you don't like it, but you have to. Get ready to go to school, Jack. Now?" And that was that.

That didn't mean he had to like it. But it did mean, according to his mother, that he had to "look normal".

Normal? What's not normal about him? He was normal. Well, for him anyways. But not for his mommy. He had to take off the eyeliner. His artistic eyeliner. That he liked. And his goggles. They were gone. And the jetpack. He was only allowed to bring it when the dumbass professors wanted to "show off his genius to the rest of the class". No, really. That's what they said.

He wasn't allowed to wear his favorite jacket, either. "Jack, you can't go to school wearing that ratty thing. Take it off and change right now, young man. You are a college student, not a hooligan." So the jacket and his Frankenstein shirt had to go.

So now he wore a plain red t-shirt with his black pants, and a plain book-bag on his back, dark sunglasses where his goggles used to be. Yep. Just another kid in another school.

How droll.

It's not like he wanted to fit in with any of the college kids there anyway. Yeah, he called them kids. And yeah, he didn't want to fit in with them. Laughing at some stupid joke all the time, then going quiet when he looked near them.

They were still afraid of his eyes.

By "they", I mean people, not peers that he grew up with. They were all afraid of his eyes, his face. He still looked like some sort of depraved vampire. Which suited him just fine.

Time: 1500...

In Art 143, he was pretty much done. School was soo lame, he just let his mind wander. So he sat there, paintbrush in hand, staring out the window, face resting on his other hand.

Not doing anything. Just, more, wondering. How many Shen Gong Wu had they gotten by now? How many places had they gone? How many wild adventures had they gone on? He wanted to be out there. Not trapped in this stuffy old room, learning stupid painting techniques, or--

"Hey. Ca-a-an I see what you've done?" He looked slowly up at the direction the voice came from. A pretty girl with electric blue hair that was in a bun looked down at him. The teacher's aide. Actually, she was his daughter, but she was out of high school that day, (She was a senior) and his usual aide was gone.

He glared at her, hoping she'd go away, but, oddly, she didn't. She just stood there, with that stupid grin on her face, her fingers stupidly tapping on the table he was working at.

In the far back, away from everyone.

"Sure. Knock yourself out." He handed her the picture. The girl took it apprehensively, and stared at it for a second, before a giant grin overtook the majority of her face. "WOW! This is beautiful, how did you do that?" To her, it was like a mix of Water, and Earth, and Fire, and Wind. Like, the colors were exploding out of their respective corners, it was amazing.

"You put the paint on the paper. It's not hard." He said, returning to window. She smiled and put it back down in front of him. "I'll tell my dad, he'll be pleased for sure. An "A" for you today, I swear!" She flounced away to her father's desk, beaming back at him as she went.

Jack rolled his eyes as the bell rang, standing and gathering his books and his bag. His plain book-bag. His book bag that didn't have any gadgets on it to make it fly. But it did have...

His PDA, which he had programmed to sync with his Detecto-Bot. He checked it quickly. He missed two Shen Gong Wu already! He didn't dare use his Chameleon-Bot, or his RoboJack to go after them, though. They still didn't obey him.

As he stood to go, however, he realized someone was watching him. He put his hand to his forehead and up through his hair, and walked out anyway, but, much to his annoyance, she followed him.

The aide walked behind him for a few minutes before he finally stopped to let her catch up. "Did you need something?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, well... Actually, I was wondering why you were walking all alone. Most people usually have their friends with them, walking with them to class and stuff." She talked to him like he was a little kid compared to her. Sure he was a student, and before she was technically the teacher, but she didn't have to be condescending to him now.

Actually, he hated anyone being condescending to him, and he wanted to kick her ass. They kept walking nonetheless.

"I don't do the people thing." He said shortly, hoping she would just nod and walk away. She did nod, but then started doing other stuff. Like waving at people. And saying "Hi! Hey! How's it goin'?" Every two seconds to everyone. He stopped again, looking back at her, still irritable. She blinked and looked at him.

"Why are you stalking me?" He asked, two fingers pressed against his forehead. "I'm not stalking you, that would be silly." She said, smiling widely. Smiling appeared to be her favorite thing. And it was majorly pissing Jack off.

"Then WHY are you FOLLOWING ME?" He hollered. She looked taken aback, and didn't answer. Jack rolled his eyes and walked on, quicker, back to the campuses community lockers. To where she followed him. Two older teens were talking in front of Jacks locker, which pissed him off even more.

He was not having a good day.

"YO! Take you ridiculous conversation elsewhere, assholes, I got places to be!" The two big guys sneered at him, but walked off, mumbling behind his back.

"What a little chicken shit."  
"Baby crap."  
"He looks like the Lord of the Undead."

He wrenched open his locker and took out his Detecto-Bot, his books to study that night, and his motorcycle keys, his new mode of transportation now that he didn't have his jetpack. All the while SHE was standing there, singing some inane song.

"Look. If you really don't want anything, then why don't you leave?" He asked, trying to be as civil as he could. She put her hands behind her back and bit her lip. "Well, actually..." He was already on the move back to his bike, and she was struggling to keep up.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to... I dunno... hang...out?" She asked cautiously. "Y'know, like at the mall?" He only stopped when he got next to his bike, and only for a minute.

Jack tilted his head onto one shoulder, and turned around slowly, his head still on that shoulder. To her, he looked really creepy. Like nothing she'd ever seen before.

And she wanted to run away, get away from him, call the cops, the psycho ward...

He slowly raised a hand... and flicked her off, much to her disappointment. Jack shoved his helmet on and rode off, yelling back at her. "I don't need your pity."

She was left standing there, looking hopelessly after the bike. "I tried dad. But that Spicer kid is a lost case. And an asshole." She said, to no one but herself.

He's not that bad, though. Maybe he's just misunderstood?

Read and Review. Jack should always be like this. Only more PG. Cuz, you know, the show.

PS: Has anyone read my other story "Xiaolin Showdown: Dragon Djinn Saga"? Well, if you have, you probably recognize the blue haired character. If you don't, you MIGHT want to check it out real quick. LOL, that's all!


	3. Chapter 2,5

Chapter 2.5 

Responding To Reviews Is Wrong. But I'm Gonna Do It Anyway.

Wow!

I am soo happy I got so many reviews! Thank you guys a whole lot! And so, because I still like yah a lot, I'm going to answer your reviews, even though there aren't a whole whole lot, I'm still gonna answer.

Here we go. First for first.

Mad-Hatter-LCarol- Thanks for all your support, and I'm glad no one wants to see Jack as such a whiny little momma's boy. I have a one shot I could write about that... hmm... Idea...

Daxo-My other half? I'll get back to you on that. Thanks for your review, and thank you, I might just think about taking some idea suggestions. I have read Raising Jackie, and I loved it, I need to check if she continued.

crystalas-Thank you! I've never had anything I've done get a bloody hell before! I feel kinda flattered. Luckily I'm over here... Ahem.

MissKeith-I did update, and I might again. Maybe. I like your stories too, please PLEASE keep writing?

desdemona kakalose-I like seeing 1, 2 is slightly entertaining, and 3 can be really annoying if you don't know how to do it. But everything can turn out okay if you do it right. Thanks for the review.

GunITNecko-I got into asking a question of people at the end of my chapters, half for me, and half to get people to actually think about how much they know about the much fought over Jack Spicer.

sakurasango & mwth06- I was joking!! JOKING!! Sigh. I was soo trying to avoid the abuse thing, but the more I read my own story, the more I just wanted Jack's mom to smack him. Eventually, I fought the temptation.

Daxo- Deal. Only I dunno if I'll keep updating, maybe I'll only have 2 chapters. Maybe.

desdemona kakalose-No, I'm sorry, he's not the exact same as he was in chapter 1, he has matured, he's about 17. Between 16 and 17, like in the show, that's how I envisioned him. But no younger than 16 and no older than 17 1/2. The girl... you might see her again, MAYBE. I don't know as she only has a hair color at the moment. Thanks for returning, by the by!

sakurasango-Thanks for coming back and reading! Now if only the writers of Xiaolin Showdown would come down and read this...

mwth06-Thanks! And thanks for coming back, I'm quite flattered.

Mad-Hatter-LCarol- Woah. You just squee-ed. That's uber. Umm... as to the series of oneshots... maybe. I have an idea for chapter three, but it's still being developed. As for the blindness? Umm... I haven't any idea in the slightest of what you're talking about. LoL.

And last, but certainly not least...

Invader Zae- Thank you, thank you. You came back, I didn't think so many people would! It took a bit of editing, but I'm happy with the outcome, and all of you guys' inputs! The next chapter part, however, may or may not be happening.

Okay, well, those are my responses to your responses, you don't have to review, but it boosts my self esteem, so... eyah. I have said this many times, but I'm gonna say this one MORE time. I might have a chapter three, it depends on how I feel, and how Jack and I are getting along. The best case scenario is that they announce that I can write for Xiaolin Showdown, and then season four FINALLY starts up with a whole new, cooler Jack.

Am I wrong, people? Okay, must go try and plan chapter 3. Later, much!


	4. Chapter 3,14159265358,,,

She's All Sweet at Home, But the Princess Girl can Bring It On. 

My new third chapter, the idea I got... while cleaning the house. I think you might like this one. It's AU, but not in continuity with the other two chapters. Which aren't in continuity with each other. And the title is a play on "She's All That." "Sweet Home Alabama.", "Princess Diaries", "Material Girls", and "Bring it On.". All smushed together. No particular reason why, just because the chapter is a bit... Chicky? You'll see.

Chapter 3.14159265358...

Jack was hiding out in his room. Again. No more than for the simple reason that... well... He kinda had something that didn't really belong to him.

And he sorta had it without the people who really owned it knowing he had it.

In other words, he had stolen another Shen Gong Wu.

But he really needed this one! The Danger Sneakers could detect any danger for miles by emitting a loud buzzing noise. Of course, he hoped that meant danger to him and only him, or that could be a distraction when they got there.

I'm hoping you know who "they" are. Because all four of them, probably five, were coming to get him soon.

He ran to his bag of other Wu he stole and looked through it to see if he had, maybe accidentally grabbed the Shroud of Shadows.

"Let's see... Monkey Staff, mine. Yin Yo-Yo, theirs. Jet Bootsu, theirs. Reversing Mirror, theirs. Eye of Dashi, theirs. Denshi Bunny, theirs... Hmm... I AM SOO IN TROUBLE!" He said, holding the Denshi Bunny and the Reversing Mirror against his head, furious with... himself.

"Alright, what to do, what to do... Wait... If the Reversing Mirror does things in reverse... then if I use it on me... I won't be visible!!" He said, happy he figured out some plan.

But what happened wasn't entirely... like... THAT.

"REVERSING MIRROR!" He said, looking directly into the mirror. There was a flash, and a really high-pitched squeal, then...

"HuH? Wah---AHHHHH!!!"

"YOU GUYS! Get in here, quick!" Raimundo called. The others gathered around him, in front of the Shen Gong Wu Vault. He pointed to where the Wu used to be before...

"It appears we have been robbed until we cannot see." Omi said, looking for any other Wu.

"Um, robbed blind." Clay offered. Kimiko frowned. "Guess we gotta go get them back, huh?"

Raimundo lead the way outside. "Pity. I was looking forward to a peaceful day today. Instead, we have to deal with Jack Spicer."

"Hey, I wanted to relax today too, but the faster we do this, the faster we can not be in Spicer's house." Dojo said, flying the four to the infamous "lair" of their "arch" nemesis. Or, "nemesis".

Riiiiight.

"Spicer! Alright, we'll make this easy on you. Hand over the Wu, blah blah blah, and we'll leave. Jack?" They looked into the cold dark basement. Creeping down the stairs slowly their heads turned this way and that looking for the pale boy. A tiny tinkle instead caught their attention.

"JACK! We know you're there."

'Well, here goes nothing...'

"I'm not Jack!"

"What do you mean 'You're not Jack?' You're the only one here, and we can recognize your sissy voice. Get out of there and give us back our Wu, you thief!" Kimiko yelled. They heard more shuffling.

"What are you talking about? I'm not Jack!" 'Why aren't they buying this? Just get the hint and Go AWAY!'

"Alright, I REALLY didn't want to do this, but if I have to come in there and get you, then I will!" Before "Not Jack" could protest, Rai was lunging towards the pile of junk and pulling his hand out. They landed backwards with a loud "Ow!"

Only, it wasn't his hand.

"Whoa!" They said. A pretty girl with full pink lips, bright red hair and pinkish eyes blinked up at them. Her hair was cut a little below her shoulder, and her eyes were huge. She stood up so they could fully see her. She was wearing a short leather skirt with a sleeveless red shirt and black calf high boots. In her hair was a black and yellow ribbon, to keep the hair out of her face.

"I TOLD you. I'm not Jack."

On the way to the Temple...

"So, wait, how did you get stranded in Spicer's lab with all the Shen Gong Wu? Who exactly are you?" Kimiko asked. The girl bit her lip.

'Crud... alright, think fast.' "My name isssss Ja..csic..ah... Jessica. Yeah. And I wasssssss... waiting. Forrrrrrr... Jack... to show up and... help...me. With my...math?" They stared at her questioningly for a moment. "I'm...being tutored by him. I used to get C's, but now, I get B+'s!" She said, cheerily. 'God, I'm too sweet for myself, I'm making ME sick...'

"Well, he had to be good at something, I guess." Kimiko said. "He's lousy at everything else."

"I AM NOT!" Everyone looked at "Jessica". "What?"

"Uhm. I meant, I am not...going to sit here... and be ignored. 'Cuz I'm hungry?" The Xiaolin Warriors looked at each other, slightly confused, but took her to get something to eat anyway.

"Well, we got the Wu back, and that's all that matters." Clay said, going to put them back. Kimiko and Omi helped while Jessica continued to eat. Raimundo just sat and watched her.

"Uhmm... Diiiid you want some?" She said, holding up an apple. 'Please don't let him know it's me. Please don't let him know it's me...'

"Sure!" Rai said, catching the apple Jessica tossed over. "So why do you go to a jerk like Jack Spicer for help?" He asked, biting into the apple hungrily. 'Jerk? Heh, that's me.' "Umm... my mom knows his mom." Jessica got up to leave, but Raimundo stopped her.

"Uh, hey, did you want a tour of the temple? So you don't get lost?" Jessica blinked. 'Crud. Now what'll I do? Okay, just go with it. And hopefully nothing weird happens.' "Tee-hee! Sure! That sounds really nice." Rai blushed.

Jessica smiled, but inside, he was feeling uneasy. 'Yipes. This can't end well...'

Raimundo showed her around, each time he showed her something different, he tapped her shoulder, and pointed excitedly, like she was some sort of small child.

'I...Have...To...End...This...NOW!' "Umm... where's the bathroom?" Raimundo took her hand and guided her to the bathroom, practically planting her there. Jessica went inside, and quickly started looking for a way out.

"I can't live like this anymore! I need out!" He said, opening the window and jumping out with ease. 'Hmm... I'm more agile as a girl. I wonder what else I can do...' He started to think... about... flowers. And puppies... and ponies... and fluffy animals... 'Woah. Hmm. I don't think I'm gonna try that again.'

Jessica made her way to the Shen Gong Wu vault and pushed the door open, just in time to see Kimiko come out, her face really red.

"Kimiko? What's your problem?" Jessica asked, forgetting her girlish politeness. "Hmm? Oh. It's you. Listen you. I soo know what you're up to."

'Aww maaan. I am soo busted!' Jessica thought, looking scared. "Y-y-you do?"

"Yeah. I do. Look, it's okay if you like Rai. I'm totally cool with that." Jessica's jaw dropped. 'Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me.'

"SO NOT!" She yelled, crossing her arms, again, forgetting she was now a SHE. "I am NOT some fruit cup, no matter how much you like to think I am. Uh..." She turned back to Kim, who had her head tilted.

"I don't think you're a fruit cup at all... as you're a girl. But you're not going to get any guys looking like that. Come on, we'll try on some of my stuff, you look about my size." Jessica reached back for the temple as Kimiko dragged her back to her room.

'Noooooooooooo!'

After three hours of extreme dress up, Kimiko had given Jessica some sound tips, and allowed her to go while she helped Omi with the dishes.

'Finally! Now, with no further CREEPY interruptions, I can get the heck outta here!' She rushed to the vault, dodging behind a bush to avoid being seen by Raimundo.

Her hand stretched to the door of the vault, but not before...

"Jessica? What are you doing, going in there?" Tears started to come down Jessica's face, but she quickly wiped her eyes and turned to see Clay, holding a small boom-box.

"Oh! Uhm... I was... looking around. I was curious!" She said, cutely enough to convince Clay, and make herself sick.

"Aww. Well, aren't you a handful. Come on, then. I got something we can do that'll keep us both busy! Dancin'!" He said, holding up the boom box. Jessica looked excited. "Really?"

'Square... dancing? Noo...NOOOOO! This CAN'T be happening. This HAS to be a dream. Any moment I'll wake up, and I've just been hit too hard, and...' But there she was still, spinning in a messy promenade, Clay swinging her "To and Fro'".

After five minutes, Clay left, to fix them a snack, as he was hungry after soo much "FUN". Jessica made a hasty scramble, once more, to the Shen Gong Wu vault.

This time, she actually made it inside. She shut the door behind her and located the Shroud of Shadows and the Reversing Mirror. They could keep everything else, and the Monkey Staff, she supposed, was still back in her room.

'Wait... If I go back now, and they catch me...

Rai: T T I can't believe I actually LIKED YOU! (windkickhurt)  
Kimiko: O.O I dressed you in MY clothes! (punchslappain)  
Clay:-.-'' I was square dancing with YOU?!? (knockbackouch)  
Omi?.? Jack Spicer is a GIRL? (watchwondercurious)

Hmm... not the best plan. Okay, plan B.'

Jessica!

JESSICA!!

Jessica, where are you?

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" She held up the Yin-Yang Yo-Yo, and the four dragons gasped.

"Jessica, go put that back!"

"But it's such a pretty Yin-Yang Yo-Yo!" She said, "accidentally" activating it.

"Huh?" She said, "tripping" over a rock into the vortex, and allowing it to close behind her. "OH NO!!!" was all they heard of her as the girl was sucked into the Yin-Yang world.

"JESSICA!!!"

"Whew. Now, let's get this over with. Yin-Yang Yo-Yo!" She said, opening the portal in the Shen Gong Wu Vault, then immediately activating the Shroud of Shadows. The Reversing Mirror wasn't too far from where she was, so it was easy to whip off the Shroud, turn back to her original self, and re-activate the Yin-Yang Yo-Yo again, slipping back into the Yin-Yang world.

Leaving behind only a note.

Signed by Jessica.

Dear Guys:

I had a whole buncha fun with you, and I hope we can do it again sometime! I saw Jack in the vault when I went exploring on my own again. Sorry, but I took out some stuff, the floor was open. Isn't that weird? Anyway, Jack was in there, and he took the Yo-Yo from me. I guess I went to the wrong spot. But he's taking me home now, and letting me remain free. But he's going to erase my memories, so you can't ever EVER contact me, 'cuz I won't know who you are. Thanks for everything!

Love, Jessica.

"I can't believe she's not gonna remember us." Raimundo said, about 45 minutes after the note was left. They had gotten around to scouring the grounds to see if Jessica had reappeared anywhere, and found the short letter.

"I know. It stinks, but we'll never forget her. So it'll be okay. I know it." Kimiko said, holding Rai's shoulder. Clay grinned. "Yup. That girl was some kind of square dancer, though." They all laughed.

Jack's Mansion...

"I made it? I MADE IT!! OH, thank goodness, I made it out alive!! WHoohooo! YEAH!" Jack said, jumping up and down. He had fully returned to normal, with the Yin-Yang Yo-Yo in hand. So he only got one Wu out of it. He had gotten out alive, hadn't he?

Still...

It was KINDA cool wearing a skirt.

END!

A/N: Okay, I have two ideas for an actual story,and one, just another oneshot chapter, and I need to choose which one to do! Yikes, this could be difficult!!

Jack: Hey, brainiac. Why not just ask the people?

A/N: Hey, yeah! You know, you are QUITE the boy genius...

Jack: Yeah, I know.

A/N: You heard the cute one!

Jack: -.-'''

A/N: Okay, here are the choices. You review, you vote, you might see the story you want. You don't, others (or I) choose, and you don't see the story you want. I have these to choose from:

But I Didn't Do That! AkA Jackies Mom

and

Not So Preppy Prep School

PICK AND CHOOSE WHICH YOU'D LIKE TO SEE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! LEss than thrEE, Your's forever, Halfhuman.

Jack: Stop looking at me like that!! -.-'''


	5. Chapter 3

HEY! What in the world is going on here? I asked for you people to vote, and I ended up getting the stuff tied! That SSJ kid is my brother, and he told me what he wanted, and now it's TIED!! So what's the Halfhuman to do, but post this one. If it's not your choice, well, next time, VOTE TWICE!!

SO, here.

I think I shall finally make a chapter where the Xiaolin Warriors come in, and actually play a part. I'm kinda only half in this one, so sorry if it's uber crap. We are going along with the rest of the theme, too, that Jack is Albino. Just my thinking, he's waaay too hot to be so normal. He's special!

Chapter Three

But I Didn't Do That! AKA Jackie's Mom

Jack threw his things on the floor in his room. He was living on campus, in a private room, with a video phone to make sure his mom could reach him.

She liked to be in touch with her little boy, preferrably 3 times a day.

"Are you eating right, Jackie?"  
"Did you do all your homework, Jackie?"  
"Jackie, this deploma isn't going to earn itself, you have to work for it."

And so on.

Jack didn't really care for his mom's constant doting, partially because she insisted on calling him "JACKIE", where she'd drag out the "A" and the "IE", and make it "JAAAACKIIIIIEEE". He had had enough of that since he was seven, about ten years ago. He flumped onto the couch and switched on the TV, removing the sunglasses from on top of his head and running his hand through his hair, which he had let return to it's natural odd-ball blonde color.

How long had it been since he'd seen his room? His Jack-bots? His... Well, they weren't really his friends, more like co-workers. Yeah, we'll go with co-workers.

But he still kinda missed them...

Jack checked his clock. 3:45 PM. If he left right then, and went straight to his house, he could be there by six on his motorcycle, which was all he had. And he could be back by Sunday night to do whatever needed doing.

He hopped on his bike, putting his helmet on quickly. He knew the way back home, his mommy wanted him home whenever possible, usually on long weekends and breaks.

As he traveled down the familiar road, he couldn't help but feel slightly elated and freed from the stresses of college. He was actually hoping to see the Xiaolin or Haylin Warriors,or some sort of Shen Gong Wu...

He let his mind wander as much as driving would allow him, taking only two breaks throughout the whole drive.

Jack finally arrived at his mansion, parking his motorcycle in front of the house; someone would move it in the garage for him later.

"Mom! MOM! It's Jack, where are you?" He looked around the house, from the upstairs to his basement... but there was not sign of her, or anyone. He pushed his sunglasses further upon his head, his hair kept safely out of his face. He didn't expect for his dad to be home. But a housekeeper, or a butler, or his mom... anyone would be nice...

He walked back down to his lab, rubbing his head, however, only after a second he heard an odd noise. He hid in a nearby closet and held his breath.

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK...

"I can't believe I lost another Showdown! That's the third one this week!" Jack blinked when he realized who was talking. 'Robo-Jack...' Another few clanks down the stairs confirmed his thoughts. Robo-Jack sighed and laid down, going into a quick, deep sleep.

Jack slipped out of the closet and hit a few buttons on his watch, causing all of the lights and robots to shut off, including the animated Robo-Jack. "That's wierd. I thought I turned all of my robots OFF when I left...Oh well." He flicked on the lights manually, thunking the robot with his fist. It didn't move.

Jack sat down next to it, tossing his glasses down as well. 'Man, it's been a while. What, a little less than two years? Crud. College can take it out of a guy.' He put his head against the wall, and closed his eyes.

Apperantly he had dozed off, because he woke up several hours later to a loud banging on his door. "OPEN UP, SPICER! We KNOW you're in there!! GIVE US BACK OUR WU!" Jack jumped up, but instead of getting to the door, he tripped on his bookbag, causing a load of shelves to fall on him. "Oof! Ow." The door slammed open, and four sillouettes stood in the doorway.

"Uh..hu-hey guys! What's up?" He said, from beneath all the junk. The shortest stepped forward first. "Jack Spicer! Give us back our Wu!" Jack peaked his eyes out from underneath a bucket. "Uh... that sounds... great. Now... what Wu was it that I took?" Question marks appeared on everyone's faces.

"What do you mean which one did you take? You were there! Why... why are you hiding?" Raimundo asked, stepping towards him. Jack took off the bucket from his head. "Oh, I kinda... tripped." Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Woah! What happened to your hair?" Kimiko asked. He put his hand through his hair. "I kinda changed it. It's been a while since I saw you guys, though, soo..."

"So, wait... who took our Shen Gong Wu?" Jack pointed over shoulder at the Robo-Jack. "He self activated. And I don't know where your Wu is. I told you, I haven't been here. I've been away at school."

"Lemme guess: Stupid school for dummies?" Raimundo asked, everyone snickering behind their hands. Jack frowned. "Very funny. No, I had to go to--" Before he could answer, however, a small, simpering yell came from upstairs.

"JAAAAAACCKIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!! Where are you? I knew it, Jackie, you're always--OH! You...have...COMPANY?!?" A tall woman who looked fairly young walked into the basement. She had medium black hair and pretty brown eyes. Her accent was different from Jacks: Where Jack didn't have an obvious one, hers was soo gentle and light, like Australian, but softer.

Omi, Clay and Raimundo watched her comming down the stairs, practically drooling. In their eyes, she was a goddess descending the stairs of their hearts. The cherry covered in whipped cream on their ice cream sundae. The forbidden fruit on the tree of EVILNESS!! Kimiko was just stunned. She looked absolutely perfect, like a statue. And Jack was just... Jack!

Conclusion: He had to be adopted.

Death glare from Jack.

We're talking major "Stacie's Mom" here. Or maybe "Jackie's Mom." Hey, she's got it going on.

"Jackie, here you are! How's my sweetie? I didn't know you had your little friends over! It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jessica Spicer, Jack's mom." She said, shaking all of their hands, smiling brightly. "You can call me Mrs. Jessica if you'd like." Smile, giggle, titter. Jack rolled his eyes. He wanted to telepathically send his mom a message. 'Yo! No one's actually LISTENING to you!' How she could be so oblivious was beyond him. No one talked or moved for a while, so Jack jumped in.

"Mom, these are my friends from China: Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Cue-Ball--I mean Omi." He said, slapping the small child on the head, causing him to snap out of his trance and look up angrily at him. Jack grinned and held up his hands. "My bad."

"Jaaaaackiieeee... I didn't know you had all these friends!" She seemed positively tickled that her little boy had "all these friends". At this point, her arms were wrapped around his neck in a sort of coddling position any guy would give anything to be in. Besides him, of course, as he was looking murderous, squirming slightly, which his mother didn't notice.

"Would you all like to stay for dinner? Chef's theme for tonight is 'Grilled Hawaiian'. Ribs and shrimp and roasted pork... Oh, say you'll join us! Jackie, wouldn't it be fun? It won't just be me and you anymore! I'll go tell Chef that there are others coming. We're eating in the backyard, okay, sweetheart?" She squeeled and rushed out of the basement, her skirt swishing around her thighs, the boys watching longingly.

"Dude... This is gonna rock!" Raimundo said, high-fiving Clay. Jack rolled his eyes and turned towards them. "Alright. So you're staying for dinner. Just don't act like total freaks, okay?" Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"Us act like freaks? Please. You're the one who's been away at mystery school for who knows how long." Kimiko accused. Everyone looked back at Jack who sighed and sat back on a table. "Okay. I've been away at college for about a year and a half. Ever since I built my Robo-Jack to take my place. I only just now remembered, I've been busy." He explained.

The warriors were about to say something when they heard the yell again. "Kiiiiiiids? It's dinner time! Jaaaaaackiiieeeeeee, lead them out to the back, Okay?" His mom's voice was quite pleased, as if her birthday came early.

"Yeah, Jaaaaaaaaackiiieeeeeeee. Take us to the back yaaaaaard." Clay taunted. Jack removed his jacket, beneath which was his normal Frankenstein shirt, whacked Clay with it shortly, (on purpose or on accident, no one could tell. Yeah, right.) and lead the way up the stairs.

Dinner was a fun affair, actually. Clay had three or four servings, and Omi, Kimiko and Rai had two each. Jack had his normal one, as did his mother. Dessert was something to see: Pinapple upside-down cake was served, and everyone (including Jack) enjoyed watching Omi try to figure out what made it such an upside-down cake, before Raimundo and Kimiko scarfed it down. Clay didn't care much for pineapple.

The sun set in a deep grapefruit color over Jack's house that night. There were several tiki torches lit, and Omi was chasing fireflies around his backyard. Jack's mom, however, looked like she was about to cry.

"Mom? What's your deal?" Everyone looked at her, then back at him, as if he was being a jerk, but his eyes never moved from his mothers face.

"Oh, Jackie. I never thought that... well... it's just been a long time, that's all. You know, since we sat down together and had dinner like this. And your friends... they are just sooooo wonderful. Oh, Jackie, Thank you for coming back." Jack looked at her tear striken face, emotionless. "They have to go now, Mom." She nodded and waved goodbye, hugging them each (Much to the boys' pleasure), and bidding them a safe journey before she headed up to her room.

"Jack... We're... sorry about what we said before. It's not really your fault." Jack just raised an eyebrow. Kimiko punched Raimundo's arm and glared. "Oh, right. That was the Robo-Jack. Uh, you know what, thanks for a great dinner, man. See yah!" They soared off on Dojo's back, not spareing a glance back.

He stared back up at the sky for a minute, then headed down to his lab. Jack sighed and then flipped open his watch. "Jack? You there?"

Running water was heard in the background from the watch, then some wet slapping, as if on tile. Soon...

"What?! You know, I was just about to go and get in my bath! College takes it out of me, you know?" The Jack in his lab blinked. "Ugh. I so didn't need to know that." Jack 2 rolled his eyes. "So I take it dinner went without a hitch?" Jack 1 nodded. "Yeah. Only your Mom got kinda teary at the end. Why would she cry if she's happy?"

Jack grinned. "I guess it's time for you to learn the mysteries of life. But first, run progam 282-34-X." Jack 1 nodded and ran the program, realizing too late that...

"SELF DESTRUCT MODE! NOOOOOOOOO!!!" As he exploded, a small note to his mother fluttered out of his mechanical head, explaining he had headed back to college early, his motorcycle was programmed to autopilot back to his dorm.

"Well... that ending stunk." Jack said, but shrugged it off and went back to his bath.

END!!

I know. I kinda pieced the end together. It's not cool. I SO SORRRY!! SO! To make it up to yall guys, I'm gonna go ahead and give you "Not So Preppy Prep School" anyways! Whoot! What can I say, I'm feeling generous. Dig in, Fellows! Oh, yeah, and comment often. LESs than thREE, Halfhuman.

PS: What, you didn't actually think I'd leave all my precious fans high and dry, didja? For Shame!!


	6. Jacks Attack C I

Jacks of the Universe, UNITE! 

Jack's sick of losing all the time. So what does he do? Call in reinforcements. Jacks of the Universe, UNITE! See some of your favorite Jacks in this once in a lifetime meeting of the Jacks! Sounds cool? Yeah. I think so, too. This ACTUALLY took a lot of planning. Yes, planning. There are soo many Jacks to choose from, I had to choose them all. So, in order to keep reading interesting, I had to spread them out. This is my apology for not updating sooner. And thanks to my brother, who reminded me of some of the missing Jacks. Anywhat, READ ON!

Jack slammed his hand into the steel table for the fifth time in an hour. He was sooo tired of losing ALL THE TIME. Why couldn't just once, the Xiaolin Losers or the Haylin side give him a break, or get sick, or die.

He'd be perfectly happy if they all died, JUST ONE TIME!

But no. They'd be there, and he'd be a loser forever.

Just the sound of that made him cringe. "Loser Forever."

"What I need is help. Someone, or a group of someones to help me take over the world."

That was the master plan! But... where would he find a group of people like that? He slumped onto his floor, and slipped into a deep thought.

Everyone he had ever hired had turned on him, betrayed him, or hated his guts and left him. He couldn't go back to his usual side-kicks of Tubbimura, or... That foreign guy from Russia... Vlad, or, shudder, Cyclops. No, he needed people who could think JUST LIKE HIM. People who were just like him.

But the only people who were like him were... was... him. He, Jack Spicer, was the only kid that thought the way he did. Yeah. Jack Spicer, evil boy genius.

Jack Spicer... Jack... Jack...

"Wait..." Jack stood up. "Jack. Jack's a common name. There must be a zillion other Jacks SOMEWHERE in the world. And they could ALL be super-geniuses..." Jack imagined it. A whole continent full of Jacks! A whole SUPER ARMY OF JACKS! THAT'S IT!

He dived into his jacket and pulled on his heli-pack. He would find the other Jacks, the ones with all sorts of talents and special abilities and stuff, and they'd wipe the floor with those Xiaolin losers, and the Heylin losers, too!

But first...

He needed some tools.

"You got any fours?"

"Snort NO! Take the fishing!"

"For the one millionth time, Omi, it's just GO FISH!"

A group of four monks sat in a small cubicle/room, playing a classic card game. Jack neither knew, nor cared, who was winning. The Vault of the Shen Gong Wu was left completely unguarded, and he had the Shroud of Shadows. You know, for insurance.

"shroud of shadows...!" Jack whispered, covering himself completely. He snuck into the Vault with the skill of an oddly accomplished theif, and snuck out again, as wierdly as it sounds, equally unnoticed. 'Yes! This is working! All I have to do is get out of here and--" But, as luck would have it, or rather, not have it...

"Hey, anyone know why the Vault is open... wait." The four Xiaolin munks stood up quickly and rushed to the courtyard. Jack sighed. Even though he was invisible, he was still cornered. Trapped, like a rat in a cage! He revealed himself, scowling at them.

"Well, well. If it isn't Jack Spicer. To what do we owe the unpleasure" The cowboy, Clay, drawled at him. Jack waved a nonchalont hand towards them. "You know, just stopping by to see what's new. JACK-BOTS!" They flew towards the warriors, but were easily taken out.

"Well, it's been nice talking, but I got Jacks to see. GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" He vanished, leaving behind only broken Jack-Bots.

"It's not bad, actually. He only stole the Golden Tiger Claws, and the Shard of Lightning." Kimiko said, after searching the depths of the vault. Raimundo shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. Why would Jack only take TWO Shen Gong Wu? Moreover, two Shen Gong Wu that don't really do much for him?"

Oh, but they did do much for him.

DING DONG

"I'll get it." A girl of about fifteen stood up from her family's kitchen table. Her long, black hair swung to and fro against her back as she made her way to the door. When she opened it, the wierdest boy with spiraled goggles was standing there.

But... wierd in a sort of cute way...

"...Yesss? Can I help you?" The boy looked down at a clipboard and then looked up. "Yes, are you Helen Parr?" The girl looked behind her, as her mother appeared at the door. "I'm Helen Parr." The boy looked up at her and smiled. "My name's Zac. I'm from the Do Alot Day Care Center. My boss told me to come up here and see if a Jack-Jack Parr was interested in checking out the play group. He's like, what, five?"

Helen raised an eyebrow. "Jack-Jack's not potty trained yet."

"Zac" nodded. "Oh. So, he's like, seven?" Helen held up a small, slightly drooling baby boy. "OHHH!! Ugh... Well, we at the daycare would still like Jack-Jack to come look, just to see if he's comfortable. You see, we have the finest facilities and..." Helen nodded. "I'm sure you do, but I don't think Jack-Jack's ready for this yet."

"Yeah, but... we... want to train him with his special powers!" Helen stopped. "You know about Jack-Jack's powers?" He nodded. "Yeah! Didn't I tell you? It's a day care for children with special powers. See, we want to help them develop their powers, so the can control them." He added with a smirk, "That's how I learned to conrol mine!"

At that moment, a giant man appeared in the doorway. "Oh yeah? Well, show us what you can do, Zac." Zac blinked, and reached inside of his jacket. Little did anyone else know, he was holding tightly onto the Shard of Lightning.

He grinned. "Watch, and be amazed, as I move faster than a SHARD OF LIGHTNING!" The Wu activated under his jacket, and when the family turned around, he was in the kitchen, holding an apple. Silence. Until the big man started clapping. "Well, well, well, we have a teleporter!" He nudged his wife. "Yeah, I think we can trust this one. He's a good kid." Zac smiled as Helen pondered the offer.

After five minutes of indecisiveness, Helen gave in, with Zac's solid oath that Jack-Jack would be back in her arms before seven o'clock that night.

'One down...'

The wind whipped a very tall man's hair all about, as he stood outside on the deck of his ship. He enjoyed the salt air, and the exhilaration of never knowing what was in his future... It was all so...

"GREETINGS, MATEY!" A boy with red hair stood in front of him, suddenly. The man backed up a few steps than looked around. "Are you talking to me?" The boy nodded. "Aye, that I am." The man nodded. "Right. What do you want?" The boy clenched one eye shut. "I'm here to tell ye about a marvolous treasure, that lies hidden in another universe! Arrrr..." The man raised an eyebrow. This kid was either nuts, or mentally unstable... Then again, he had said the magic word.

"What kind of treasure, mate?" The boy grinned. "I be Red Head, the pirate, and I'm lookin' to recruit other pirates for my pirate-y pirate escapedes!... Arrr... And treasure. Arrr..." The man leered at him. Yeah, this one definately had some sort of brain damage. He drank too much seawater or something. But the treasure business sounded genuine. And it would get him doing something for a while, that was for sure.

"Alright, mate. Count me in. People know me as Captain Jack Sparrow." Red Head nodded and grinned. 'Cool! This is going better than expected...' "GOLDEN TI--" But Captain Jack held tightly onto the tiger claws. "Gold, did you say? Real gold? Well. Now I'm in double." An odd squeaking noise came from Red Head's shoulder. Captain Jack peered around to see...

"Jack? You brought the Monkey Jack?" Red Head frowned. "Actually, it's 'You brought the Monkey, Red Head.'" Captain Jack frowned. "The monkey's name is Jack." Red head looked confused for a while. Actually, the real reason he brought the monkey was 'cuz he looked cool. And he always wanted a pet monkey. "I KNOW the monkey's name is Jack. Anyways, let's just go. Arr..." Jack swiped the air, causing the portal to open once more.

Unfortunately, there was another disturbance.

"JACK!" All three Jacks (Well, two Jacks and "Red Head") turned around to face a handsome older boy with brown, wavy sort of hair stood behind them, looking at Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack's eyes widened, but pushed Red Head, Monkey Jack and himself into the portal, the youth trying to catch up to them before...

"Wha--! They just... vanished."

'It took a while, but there's number two. And three.'

A lovely waterfall crashed down into a small pond. In the middle of the waterfall was a man, apperantly in some sort of meditative trance. He sat still, like a rock, moving only to breath.

He was calm. And all that was around him was at peace.

At least it was until he opened his eyes, and saw a young boy with wierd red eyes staring at him.

The man gasped, and jumped back, his long hair brushing his shoulders. "Who are you? What do you want? ...Did Aku send you?"

The boy held up his hands and took a splashy step forward. "Hold on. No one sent me. My name is..." He stopped. He was running out of names. And was getting less creative by the minute. "My name is... Rock...y. Rocky." He rolled his eyes. VERY creative, Evil Boy Genius. "No one sent me. I have come to offer you... a job. A sort of... quest." The man raised an eyebrow. "What kind of... quest? And who do you work for?" Ja--Rocky rolled his eyes. "Who SAYS I work for-- Uh, I mean... no. I don't work for anyone. I am a loyal worker of the... uhm... samurai...order?"

The man tilted his head, but then bowed to him. This action sort of startled Rocky, but he bowed back in the same fashion. "I am Samurai Jack. It is nice to meet you... Rocky." Rocky grinned. "Soooo... does that mean you're in?" Samurai Jack nodded. "Please, allow me one favor before we leave." Rocky shrugged. "I must first grab my clothes."

Rocky waited for Samurai Jack to slowly place a small pin in his hair, which kept it nicely on top of his head. "Yeah, great heroic hair pin placing thing. Can we go now?" Samurai Jack smiled and nodded. "Yes. We shall go. However, where, exactly, are we going?"

Rocky smiled. "Ah, to a wonderous place, full of evil villians that I can't fight on my own. Which is partially why I need you...r help. Your help." He said, covering up his mistake as best as he could.

Samurai Jack nodded again, and, after he tied his sword to his waist, he folded his arms behind his back, allowing Rocky to lead him to a small spot on the grass.

"Perfect! GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" He opened the portal, to which Samurai Jack gasped. "A portal! You... liar. You are Aku, aren't you?" Rocky held up his hands. "Nonono! See, Aku..." Rocky had done his research on this guy. His sword kinda scared him... "Aku could create a portal that stretched across time and space. Mine only stretches across space. And besides, if I was Aku, I wouldn't ASK you to just jump into the portal, would I?"

Samurai Jack considered this. "This... is true. I am sorry to have doubted you, Rocky." Rocky bowed his head. "You will learn eventually. Until then, as I was saying... GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"

'Ugh. Four down. And still, so many more to go. Oh boy.'


	7. Jack Spicer, Title Undetermined

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack. Or the Xiaolin Losers mentioned later in the story. There. That's it for THAT CRAP!

A/N: Please, don't kill me if some of this stuff doesn't ALL make sense. I believe there is an explaination down at the bottom, and... I was falling asleep while I was typing this. Literally, I was typing and sleeping at the same time, and when I woke up, nothing made sense. It's complicated to explain, so I'm just gonna let you read this now. Enjoy-eth!

Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, Project JS908-1

"So... Jack? You LIKE being called Jack? Not by your real name?"

"Nuh-uh. Just... Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius. Or even... Jack Spicer, Prince of Darkness. Oh, or how about... Jack Spicer, Evil Emperor of Darkness. Yeah. The last one is really cool."

"Uh...huh. So. Jack. What do you do for fun?" This doctor asked WAY too many questions. Wasn't he supposed to be really smart or something, and have a PhD. That's what it said on the paper.

Dr. Roy Newman, PhD.

"I like to work on my robots." Jack answered, sitting down, or rather, flumping down on the squishy lounge chair. The doctor scribbled something down, but Jack could care less, as the doctor wanted to ask more questions. "I see. And how often do you work on these robots?"

"Every day. Hey, did you REALLY get all those certificates from THAT many schools?" Jack asked, curiously scanning the wall. The doctor nodded. "Yes. Each one from a different school. All Ivy league. Like you." Jack shrugged. "I guess. But I only went to one REAL school. The rest were, I dunno, Tech schools or some kind of specialty schools or whatever."

"I'll bet. But they were the best that money could buy, right?" Jack turned back to him, a sharp, foreign look spanning his face. The doctor had never seen this side of him, and would be hard pressed to see him like this again.

Unless he found the right button again. "Yeah. Like you." Dr. Roy blinked, and rubbed his balding head, before looking back up at Jack, who had gone back to looking around the room at the many certificates that hung on the wall. "So, Jack, what about your friends?" Jack didn't look at him, but seemed to stop looking around. "Friends?" "Yes. The people you... HANG with?" Jack rolled his eyes and sighed shortly. He hated it when old people tried to talk cool. Next thing, he would be asking Jack which boy bands rocked out loud.

'Fo' Shizzle? Word.' Jack grimaced at the thought, and looked at his wrist. Two bands glittered up at him from it. One was his watch, which read "1335". Great. A whole... fifty-five more minutes of this nonsense. The other band held his detecto-bot. It lay on his wrist, waiting, just waiting for something more exciting to happen, and carry them away to some faraway land that Jack had probably been to as a tourist, but never a treasure hunter. But, he was thinking too much, and the doc was still asking his never ceasing, annoying questions.

"Jack? What about your friends?" Jack scoffed. "I don't need any." He replied shortly. Dr. Newman stopped scribbling to look back at Jack. "So... you don't have ANY friends... do you, Jack?" Jack swallowed a tough lump in his throat. 'That's not supposed to be there..." And he realized that it was getting harder to see, as well. He wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve, and turned back to the doc. "Well, no, I don't. But if I did need one, it'd be a slim chance, by the way, if I'd need a friend, then I'm SURE you'll provide one for me. Or my mother will. Or my father will. Either way, I don't need one. My parents will get it for me when I see fit." His voice had become host to an unmistakable air of pride.

"Jack... tell me more about these... robots. Does it come easy to you to build your robots?" Jack nodded. "Sure. Whenever they're de-- I mean. Yeah." He almost let slip what was really going on. Between him and the Xiaolin losers. But not for real. "Look, building my robots, any kind of robot, it's pretty simple. Not to mention the repetative BORING tasks that I have to do with it." The doctor looked intreguied, so Jack pressed on. "Piano, geography, government and politics. Then I've got speech, robotics, engineering, chemistry. They said, my parents said, that if I wanted to build the robots, I had to keep up with my other... talents... as well. I've got an enigmatic mind, doc. And you haven't even scratched the surface. That's what you're doing, isn't it?" The doctor stared into his dark, crimson eyes, but didn't recoil. "You're trying to... what is it... divulge into my innermost thoughts? Find my childhood demons? Get me to open up?" Jack scoffed and opened a bag of Skittles. "Forget it, doc. No one's going in there." He said, tapping his head, and popping a few of the chewy candies into his mouth.

They were his... dare he say it?... addiction. Some people smoked, some were alcoholics, some were chocoholics. He was a Skittleholic. If that even was a word. Still, he always carried around a bag, just in case he needed something sweet to chew. The doctor, noticing his need for sugar at a high tension time made a note, and continued on. "Jack... do you have... have you ever..." Jack looked up at him, as the doctor searched for the right words to ask him this question. It could be evident, by his choice of candy. (Taste the Rainbow...) But decided now would probably NOT be the best time to ask such a thing, and pressed on with a different quesiton.

"So... you find building robots and all these other things you do easy. What about... other things. Physically demanding things, for instance." Jack looked back down at his bag of candy and shrugged. "I'm pretty good at basketball." He mumbled. It was true, as it was his favorite sport, and he was pretty good at it. But no one ever played with him. No one wanted to. Not his parents, and his Jackbots weren't any good. It was always just him, by himself. "Is that all? You don't do anything else?" Jack glared at him. "What, do excpect me to do some other tricks like some common place show dog? No, doc. That's all." The doctor was beginning to understand, and was closer to scratching the surface than Jack thought.

All these things Jack is good at, it's all predictable. Chemistry always dealt with the same numbers, when you got down to it. Government, politics, history repeats itself, so it was easy to figure what would happen next. That was Jack's talent. Prediction, reading into things. If nothing else, Jack could find the rhythm to just about anything and jump right in, if you get that sort of metaphor. And I hope you do. The doctor just had to ask a few more questions--He looked back at the clock--and he was running out of time.

"Jack, it is to my understanding that you set your old house on fire. Can you tell me about that incident?" Jack grinned. "Classic. Yeah, I did. I was playing with a box of matches around my parents curtains. Now that I think about it, I don't remember why. Just the sheer fun of having fire in my hands... Sorry. Anyway, next thing I know, the curtains are on fire, and the smoke alarm is going off." The doctor nodded, and took some hurried notes. 'Just a little more...' He thought. He was close. Deliciously close. "So, it didn't occur to you that you should call for help?" Jack thought back, popping more Skittles into his mouth. "I dunno. I guess not, 'cuz I kept right on playing with the matches until I ran out, and then... I dunno, I went outside to play. The babysitter chick who was supposed to be watching me..." His voice trailed off. "Jack, did something happen to the babysitter?" Jack blinked, his mind snapping back to reality. "What?" "Did something happen to the babysitter that day? Maybe she got burnt?" Jack gave him a wierd look. "No, she got out okay. I was just thinking how hot she was." Jack said plainly. The doctor chuckled, and to his surprise, Jack did too. "Oh, man, I remember this one time," The doctor looked back up at the clock. "2:20". Time was running out. He didn't have time for this...

"...And then she told me that I was too young to understand such intricate relationships." Jack finished. He looked to the doctor, who, it seemed, was staring at the window, but was actually staring at the clock. "Yo, doc, if I'm not interesting anymore that's fine, but at least let me know so I can go home." The doctor looked back to him. "Oh, no, it's not that, I was listening, I was... uh..." Sweat began to form on his forehead, but he quickly wiped it off. "Jack, don't you think it was common sense to just have... let someone know about the fire?" He asked. Jack rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I guess. Maybe. What does that have to do with anything?" Dr. Newman took a shaky breath. "Jack, if you could, please untie and then retie your left boot?" Jack raised an eyebrow, Dr. Newman gave him a simpering look that could only be a plead for cooperation, and then looked down at his boots.

At first, it was hard to tell if Jack was really thinking, or just stalling. Roy Newman wished he wouldn't. But after ten seconds, Jack did the thing he had been hoping for him to do. He held up his two hands to his face, and began to mumble. The doctor couldn't hear what he was saying, but he had an idea, as Jack began to form the letter L with his left hand, and put his left hand right above that boot. He quickly untied his boot, before stopping and slowing down to retie it. It took him a little more than a minute, but sure enough, not the first time, nor the second time, nor the third time, he got his shoe tied. "There. I don't get what that was all about." Jack said, as if the time he took to tie his shoe was the normal time EVERYONE took to tie their own shoes. Roy Newman smiled. "No. No big deal."

Beepbeep. Beepbeep. Beepbeep. Beepbeep.

"FINALLY! It's over. I'll have you know that THAT was worse than school. Torture, doc. Oh, and one more thing. You haven't gotten into my head. Not even barely." He said, walking up to the door. He tugged at it, and, leering bragginly at him, turned to walk out the door, slamming it behind him. (What, you think he would have walked right into the door? I don't think so.) Dr. Roy Newman, PhD, smiled. "Oh, Jack. I've scratched more than you think." He said, taking off his glasses and setting them down next to his notes.

The last line of which read: Jack Spicer, Albert Einstein-like genius. Blessed with intelligence of the Rhythmic sort, he can only figure problems that have a set rhythm, if you may. Probably one to listen to music as he works, or make up a theme song for himself. However, this intelligence comes at a price, as said boy genius lacks what most of the society today takes for granted--common sense. As with most geniuses, such as Albert Einstein, Jack lacks the area which allows him to understand common, everyday tasks, such as tying his shoes or alerting someone of a fire.

Doctor Newman stood up and looked out his window, down far below to the boy that not minutes ago sat in his office. The boy looked up at him, with a strange gloating look on his face, as his driver opened his door for him. Jack climbed into the limo's back seat, and drove off, the doctor smiling, beaming in his wake.

Ladies and Gentlemen, we have found this generations new Albert Einstein. And his name is...

Jack Spicer, Boy Genius, Lacking of Common Sense.

A/N: Alright, so this installment wasn't even consistant of the others, but that's perfectly alright, isn't it? Well, I think it is. Anyways, review, as I enjoy reading them, and, oh yes, one last thought: I finally figured it out! It is true, ladies and gentlemen, that Albert Einstein had no common sense. For example, he often forgot to put on clothes, unless his wife was there to remind him. Don't believe me, look it up. But it's true. And so, it all finally clicked. Why was Jack so doofy later on in the series? Because he had developed so much of his brain earlier on, like, when he was acutally developing, that the rest of his brain just didn't. Okay, well, I hope this made sense to you, and clears some stuff up. Or, at least, clears up what I think happened. Review, please!

Less than Three

Halfhuman 


	8. Jacks Attack C II

A/N: YOU PEOPLE!! You are soooo impatiant that I was forced to update this chapter ASAP, instead of waiting until summer break like the rest of the world. You should be slightly ashamed. And then happy, since I like you so much (And you like my writing enough to review it, and bug me to continue!) that I will, in fact, go out of my way to finish this. Alright. Let's go! 

A/N 2: Okay, it took me longer to update this than I thought it would. Like so many other kids my age, I had to get ready and do my graduation! YEAY! Now I'm GRADUATED!! YEAY! Okay. Time to showdown now.

Last time on Xiaolin Showdown...

"I'm tired of losing... what I need is a new team, with people like me... THAT'S IT!"

"He only took the Golden Tiger Claws and the Shard of Lightning. What's up with that?"

"Jack-Jack's not potty trained yet..."

"People know me as Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Why'd you bring the Monkey Jack?"

"I am Samurai Jack."

And now, the continuation!

(In the mind of Jack)

I, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, and Dark Prince and Supreme Ruler, have completed a little less than half of my super evil plan.

Soon, with my super powered army of Jacks, I will rule the WORLD!

(In the real world)

Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, had just begun to round up his band of evil Jacks. All he needed were a few more "Jacks". And he knew just where to find them.

He left all the other Jacks he had convinced to join his side at his house. Right then, they were enjoying the finest meal ever, made specially by Jack's household chef.

Once he made sure that everybody was comfortable, he left again, with only one shout: "Golden Tiger Claws!"

'Let's go...'

The night air was cold, but became colder because of the wind, which was howling so loudly it sounded like dogs, or wolves in the night. Jack Spicer shivered and wrapped his jacket closer around him as he walked towards a small town not far from an odd curvy hill...

Ghosts, haunts, and ghouls swirled around the town as the moon rose high above it. Everyone looked excited. The hustle and bustle of the town was comprable to any other in the day time. Only... some things in this town weren't as comperable...

Let's take for instance the people of this town. Let's just say they're not your normal, average, everyday, run-of-the-mill folks.

Let's just say they're all dead.

Well, living dead.

Zombies, ghosts, ghouls, frankensteins, everywhere looked like a halloween nightmare gone...real. And it looked like tonight was their biggest celebration of all. Lights shaped like pumpkins and skulls (Or where they REAL pumpkins and skulls?) hung from lightposts and signs, and the big fountain in the middle of the town square had many playful... um, people around it.

If you can call them people.

But in the center of the group was a short little man who looked very joyous indeed, as Jack Spicer, our Evil Boy Genius, hid amongst the crowd. (He is, of course, in disguise in his "Dreamscape" costume.)

"Welcome, welcome ghosts and ghouls!" The crowd gave a giant shout, or moan, of glee. "Now, we all know tonight is a very special night, don't we? The night of the Great Pumpkin Festival! The one night of the year we get to carve the spookiest, biggest, most horrific pumpkins EVER!!" Everyone screamed piercingly at the suggestion, making Jack slightly cringe. 'Why did I come here again?'

"And we all know who we have to thank for this momentous celebration?" The crowd cheered once more, and, as Jack was mentally reminding himself not to forget to take some asprin when he got home, started chanting suddenly.

"Jack...Jack...Jack...Jack...Jack...!!" Spicer raised an eyebrow. 'Well, that's more like it...'. But as he struggled forward to accept the people's praise, a tall, lanky, bony figure appeared in front of him, rising right out of the fountain.

"Thank you, thank you." He said casually. Jack Spicer rolled his eyes. 'Oh, yeah. I DID come here for the other Jack, huh... oh well.'

"Now!" His voice was booming and commanding, yet full of humor and good-will at the same time. "BEGIN THE CELEBRATION!!" Everyone yelled and was gone within seconds, picking out the biggest pumpkin they could carry, and carving deep into the skin.

Jack Spicer walked up to the bigger Jack, who had just untangled himself from the fountain, and had engaged himself in conversation with the short little man, and what appeared to be a living, oddly pieced together doll.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so happy for you. This is the best celebration Halloween Town's seen in years." The doll complemented. The short man, who Spicer could now see had a "mayor" sash around him, nodded, and, to Spicer's surprise, turned his head around. In a complete 180 degree spin, no less.

"Yes, yes, I agree, but are there enough pumpkins for everyone? Oh, they have been getting scarce... Sally! Miss Sally, please, come with me, make sure EVERY BODY has enough pumpkins!" The pair rushed off, leaving the tall Jack and Jack Spicer in their wake. The tall Jack started forward, but noticed Spicer standing in his way, still looking after the Mayor and Sally.

"Um... excuse me, but I've never seen YOU around here before. Did you come from a different door?" Jack Spicer looked up at him, which was quite hard, since he was soo TALL.

"Uh... yeah. Yeah, I came from the...mumble...door. So... You're Jack?" The tall Jack nodded. "Yes! Jack Skellington's my name." He gave a bow, and handed Jack a small card, which instantly burst into several small cackling ghosts. "Halloween's my game. Well, actually, it's more like my life, but, well, you know."

Jack Spicer nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He said absentmidedly, still trying to figure out where those pesky little ghosts went.

"Say, what's your name again?" Jack Spicer looked up. He was running out of made up names. "Uhhh... it's... Spicer. Just Spicer." 'Why didn't I just do that from the beginning?'

"Spicer, huh? Well, Welcome to Halloween Town, Spicer! And what a perfect night to arrive, we were just beginning the Great Pumpki--" But Spicer cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, the whole Pumpkin thing, I get it. Geez, what are you, the Pumkin King?" Jack began to open his mouth, but Spicer shook his head. "Nevermind. Anyway. Do I have a proposition for YOU."

Jack looked on interestedly. "Yeah?" Spicer nodded. "Oh yeah. See, there's this HUUUUGE other world that's never EVER heard of Halloween." Jack gasped. "Never EVER?" Spicer shook his head. "Never EVER. And there are a BUNCH of bad people who are taking it away from them. I was really HOPING you would come with me and stop them with loads of Halloween magic, and bring the FUN of halloween back to the children!" Spicer bit his tongue. 'When I get home, I need to barf. That was the worst stuff I've ever spewed in my entire life. Even worse than the time with the cowboy's hat...'

Jack was blabbering on and on about plans that had to be made and such, but Spicer did hear him when he agreed to go. "Okay! I'll come with you. But we have to be back in time for the judging." Spicer nodded. "Sure, whatever." 'But with everyone's curfews, will I get what I want? That's what really matters...' Pushing the thought aside, he pulled out his Golden Tiger Claws, and, pushing an oohing and ahhhing Jack Skellington through the portal, rushed to the next world.

Unbeknownst to them, three little, mischevous children were watching their progress...

'That's one more down. Who next?' Jack wondered, crossing back into the portal from his house once more. 'We have Jak-Jak, Jack Sparrow, Jack the Monkey-Jack, Samurai Jack, and now Jack Skellington. Hmm... OH! I know! We need one of the greatest fighter Jacks around. Actually, TWO fighter Jacks...'

Jack flumped on a brightly colored piece of ground, somewhere on a beach. He could only assume it was a beach because of the water, but everything else looked... foreign. Duh, it was foreign, he was in another world...

Before he could take the time to register anything else, however, he heard a scream. "GANGWAY! YEAHAHA!!" Jack screamed, and dived out of the way of a strange, ostrich-like bird, and it's rider, which seemed to be some kind of... weasel... otter... mink... thing. The... whatever it was, jumped off of the other... whatever it was to see if Jack was alright. "Hey, you okay?" Jack nodded. "Yeah. Swell. Hey, is there anyone named Jack here? You wouldn't happen to be him, would you... little... um... guy?" The otter-weasel-mink thing looked up at him. "Jak? Yeah, he's around here... somewhere... And the name is Daxter. Not 'Little Guy'. Got it?" Jack nodded. "Sure. Whatever you say." They walked along the beach line, Daxter scanning the new comer.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He asked. Jack blinked. "How'd you know?" "Dressed like that, you look like a big, sore, pale thumb." Jack scowled and rolled his eyes. "Just take me to Jak." Daxter shrugged, and kept walking. "So... who are you, exactly, anyway?" Jack stopped and put his hands on his hips. "You ask alot of questions for a... ah... uh... weasle?" Daxter made a disapproving grunt noise, but answered all the same. "Close. I'm an ottsel. Partial to otter, partial to weasel. One hundred percent partial to butt-kicking!" Jack nodded, raising an eyebrow. "You don't seem like you could kick much butt from down there. Maybe an ankle or shin if you're lucky, but..." Jack laughed at the disgruntled ottsel, and decided to answer his question. "My name's Spicer. I just got here from... far away." He liked that story. Short, sweet, and to the point.

"Yeah, I can tell. Strange name, strange clothes... anywhat, we're HERE!" Spicer stood at the base of an old tree-house. Or, was it a house-tree? It was a tree that you could live in, that's for sure, he decided, as he stepped inside, where he saw three people. An old man, who was green... a young girl, who was hot... And--

"Jak! This guy's looking for you. Spicer, this is Jak. Jak, Spicer." Spicer jumped, then realized that he was in no real danger, seeing as how no 'Prepare to be butt-whopped' was following that remark. Spicer extended a hand. "Hey, Jak, nice crib you got here! Listen, can I talk to you a minute?" He said, and before Jak could say anything, Spicer was leading him out of the house.

"Look, I'm not one to mince words, alright. The forces of darkness... the bad guys that you fight here are now invading my world. They sent new troops to try to get my treasures that are hidden ALL over the world. And if I don't get them, then it's evil domination, baby!" Whoops. Said that last part with a little too MUCH gusto. "Uh... I mean... we'll be doomed. DOOOOOMED!" Spicer said, getting on his knees in front of Jak, who looked around, obviously confused and slightly entertained by Spicer. "Look, you don't even have to say anything. All you gotta do is shake. Then we can be off, and you can help my world fight the evil that originally came from this godforsaken place." Jak gave him a look, which made Spicer stop short. "Wait, that didn't come out right. I mean... We NEED your help! You're the only one who can saave us!"

"Hold on just a minute! My pal isn't just gonna go to some other world, you know." Jak and Spicer turned around. It was Daxter. He jumped towards them and hopped on Jak's shoulder. "At least, not without me. Right buddy? Huh? Huh? Come on! Take me with you! PLEEEEEAAAAAASE?" Jak looked at Daxter, then back at Spicer, and extended his hand. Spicer stood up and smiled. "NOW we're in buisiness, baby!" He said, taking Jak's hand and pumping it solidly.

"Just keep your hands, feet, and wierd mutated mink-rats inside the ride at all times!" Daxter barely had time to shout "It's OTTSEL!" Before Spicer used the Golden Tiger Claws to open up the portal. "Woah..." Could be heard behind him, and Spicer ushered them through the portal, back to his world.

'So close... so very VERY close... And yet... ONLY TWO THIS TIME! Man, I need to pick up the pace a little...'

(You know what? No. I refuse to end this chapter this way!  
Jack (Spicer): What do you mean?  
I mean, I'm going to make you get the other Jack, Jack. The FIGHTER Jack.  
Jack (Spicer): What, right now?  
Yes, right now.  
Jack (Spicer): But I thought we already HAD the fighter Jack.  
No, we have the fighter Jak. Not the fighter Jack. See the difference?  
Jack (Spicer): Oh... Why do you keep putting (Spicer) behind my name? Don't you think they'd get that it's ME?  
No. No they're not that smart.  
Jack (Spicer): You keep thinking that, and I'll run away from the angry mob that's coming to get you.  
Psh, what're they gonna do, flame me?  
Jack (Spicer): ...)

Jack landed again in another world. Or, was it another world? It looked like downtown Manhatten. Or Tokyo? Either way, he was right in the middle of the street, and he yelped, jumping out of the way of oncoming traffic. Next to his ear, as he panted for breath, he could hear voices. "Come on, let's go!" "Yeah, we don't wanna miss this!" "I heard he's made o' metal!" "That's bull, no man's made of metal." "His BONES are." "And he carries around this little girl--" "Yeah, some say he's gonna EAT her some day." "Naw, he wouldn't. If he's made of metal." "Psh. That wouldn't stop the Robot Man." "It WOULD. Robots don't eat like that." "Yeah. Besides, I heard that she's his neice." "Robots don't have neices EITHER." The voices could be heard, carrying on, down the street, so Jack followed. If he was gonna be here, why not watch a robot fight?

He followed them all the way down to a large harbor, where some boats had docked for the day, and others were just setting sail. In front of one of the docked ships was a... for lack of other words, giant. Jack gasped. He had to be at least seven feet tall, with bright blonde hair in a mohawk, and beady red eyes. The guy looked like he had been professionally boxing his entire life, with the build to match any body builder, and gloved hands. Next to him, he could hear a distinct gossip hiss "Yeah, Jack-2, no doubt about it. All my money's on HIM." Jack grinned. 'A sure bet, then? Awesome.' He scooted in closer to find a small girl, no more than ten, on his left shoulder, sitting and surveying everyone with the utmost curiosity. Whatever she was doing there, Jack neither knew nor cared. But she may have to tag along if he wanted to get the big Jack--Jack-2-- to join him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Get ready for the fight of your life!" In the middle of the circle, Jack realized, stood a tall guy (Who was made even taller by his hair) who probably was the referee. As Jack wondered if he, too, was once a fighter, as he had a fighter's build, another person (A blonde bombshell-hottie) walked into the middle. "Knock it off, Pheonix. Let's just get this over with, huh?" She said coldly. Jack grinned. 'If only HER name were Jack...' He found himself wondering. A loud bell from somewhere snapped him back to reality. The fight had begun.

The blonde chick was good, but Jack, who had put the little girl down, was better. He threw punch after punch, kick after kick, and moved smoothly as he did so. If he WAS a robot, it was entirely too hard to tell.

Before Jack knew it, the battle was over, and the blonde chick had been defeated. "Nina is down! Jack-2 wins!" The crowd cheered and booed and made all sorts of noice, while passing money and tickets back and forth to one another. Jack-2 scooped up the little girl once again, and moved out of the cirlce, the crowd parting in his wake. Jack Spicer, however, walked right up to him. "YO! Big guy! How's the weather up there?" Jack-2 looked down at him, glaring angrily, and growling under his breath. Jack began to cower, until the little girl gently patted Jack-2 on the head, making him calm down. "Uh... thanks." "...Jane." Jack looked back to the little girl. "Huh?" "My name... is Jane. And this is Jack-2. He takes care of me." Jack looked over at Jack-2, who nodded his consent. "That's... nice. My name is Spicer. And I need Jack-2's help. See, there's a group of bad people who want to fight me, and I'm kinda weak, myself. So... Do you think Jack-2 will help me fight them?"

Jane looked down at Jack-2, who looked down at Spicer, and nodded, giving him something of a smile. "GREAT! Those losers won't know what hit 'em!" Spicer said, turning his back to them. Jack-2 and Jane exchanged looks that clearly said "What a nutjob.", but turned back to Spicer just in time to see him create a giant rip in the... well, in the middle of thin air. He turned back to them. "Uhmm... He might have to bend down a little." Jack-2 obliged and crawled into the hole, Jack jumping in after them.

Nina looked up from the ground just in time to see them leave...

'I'm almost done...'

All right, that's it for now. And since I incured the wrath, flames shall be accepted for a limited time only. Okay. Ready Set? GO!


	9. Happy HalloweenBirthday, Jack Spicer!

A/N: Okay, I decided to make this... because... I don't know why. All I know is that I only saw FIVE of these about Halloween, and they all kinda made me... well, anyway, we won't go into that, in case someone comes to kill me for offending them about their fanfic... Oh, and in case your wondering, I'M WORKING ON JACK'S ATTACK! I just haven't figured how to end it yet. Gah. 

Ahem. This is mainly a Jack story, with signs of SUICIDE, dispicable one sided sibling rivalry, and RAIKIM. Even though I am SOO TOTALLY AGAINST IT!! But I didn't want to pair Jack up with Kim this round, just because I feel it would ruin the angstiness of this fic. Ah! My first super dooper angsty fic! And I'm actually quite proud of it. I don't know WHY I stayed up writing this. TILL, LIKE, TWO THIRTY AM!! All I know is that I did, and I don't regret it. I was thinking of introducing Wuya and Chase into this fic, but I decided, at the last minute, to cut them. After all, it wouldn't be a party with ALL the Heylin members there. Also, I had to keep fixing the date, so if there are some numerical errors having to do with the date, point them out and laugh at them so I can fix them.

And I hope you don't regret reading it. Wooo. Expect no mercy. Especially at the end.

Wow! Hella long intro... See? This is what happens when you don't get enough sleep.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Happy Halloween!! Jack's B-Day

It was almost Halloween! A Xiaolin Dragon's favorite time of the year. Free candy!

And all you had to do was dress up! The dragons-- Dojo included-- were all excited. Only two more days until that one day, er, night, were they would get all the free candy they wanted!! And all they had to do was dress up as...

And THAT'S where the panic kicked in.

But let's rewind a little, to the moment the Xiaolin Dragons arose to find that their beloved candy themed holiday was only a few days away.

October 30th. The day that everyone was SOOO SUPER PUMPED BECAUSE IT WAS ALMOST HALLOWEEN!!

"Rai, get down from there and help us with the decorations!" Kimiko Tohomiko yelled, as Raimundo Pedrosa, the dragon of Wind, finished his shout from the rooftops of their Xiaolin temple.

That day was ALMOST like any other. Almost. Until the young dragons in training realized what beloved childrens holiday it was. It took a bit longer for Omi to catch on, seeing as he had never had the pleasure of visiting peoples houses for candy, dressed up in a costume.

"Please, friends, I do not understand. What is Halloween?" Kimiko, the dragon of Fire, giggled lightly as she finished putting a small candle inside a large jack-o-lantern in the shape of a cat. "And why is there a fire inside that pumpkin?" Kimiko sat Omi down, and, along with Raimundo and Clay Bailey, dragon of the Earth, helped explain the festivities of All Hallow's Eve to Omi.

"... and they GIVE you the candy? And you don't even have to fight them for it?" Clay nodded. "Yup! And the best part is, you can keep 'n' eat all the candy yah git!"

"Except for 60 of it, which goes to me automatically!" Raimundo added, trying to sound casual. It didn't work. Kimiko wacked him with her elbow.

"You get to KEEP all of you candy, Omi. Don't let Rai trick you." She said, eying Raimundo while he rubbed his sore elbow. "All you have to do is... is..."

She turned to Clay, and Raimundo looked up in shock too: All of them had come to the same realization.

"WE NEED COSTUMES!!"

Every kids worst nightmare is to go out for Trick-or-Treating without a costume, and having to go as something lame.

- -Dream Sequence:

**_Ding Dong!!_ **

_"Yeeees? Oh, my, what adorable little... erm..."_

_The four Xiaolin Dragons... dressed up as... the four Xiaolin Dragons._

_"We're Xiaolin Dragons."_

_"Ooohh... Well isn't that... creative. Just a minute."_

_And that's when the sprinkler system turns on._

_"GET OFF MY LAWN, YOU MOOCHERS!!! COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE REAL COSTUMES!!"_

Dream Sequence End.- -

Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo screamed, causing enough of a ruckus to summon Master Fung and Dojo. "My young Dragons. What seems to be--"

Everyone began to talk at once. Master Fung caught something about candy, something about costumes, and something about sprinklers, but putting it together seemed to yeild ill results.

"Aaah, yes. The worries of Halloween time." Dojo chimed in. Master Fungs eyes widened, but went back into their normal relaxed pose while Clay explained their situation. "My young dragons, you have nothing to fear. I believe a Shen-Gong-Wu has activated already, and once you have retrieved that, Dojo can take you to look for costumes." Dojo's eyes opened wide, not willing to believe that his master had said such a thing.

"WHAT!? I'm a mystical, Shen-Gong-Wu seeking DRAGON! Not a chauffeur!" He grumbled. It wasn't as if anyone could hear him, however. The young dragons were already on board, and gabbing away excitedly as they made plans for what costume they would like, and what choices they would have, as it was not even one day until Halloween.

"Don't you even CARE what the next Shen-Gong-Wu is?" Dojo asked irritably, handing the magical scroll up to Kimiko, who opened it to read it to her teammates.

"The Komori Sword can give you the power to hang upside down, like a bat! And it helps you fight well in the dark. That's handy." Kimiko announced, watching the small figure on the screen do just that. They glanced over the side of Dojo, to see just where they were headed.

"Dojo... this place looks VERY familiar." Omi pointed out. Raimundo placed his hands on the side of Omi's face and shifted his view to straight in front of them. "That's because we've been here before, Chrome Dome."

Jack Spicer's house.

"Jack Spicer's house!? Why're we here?" Clay asked, apparently just as confused as everyone else, as they all hopped down from Dojo a few feet away from the gate.

"Because this is where the Shen-Gong-Wu activated. At least, INSIDE the house."

Meanwhile, inside said house...

Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, was busy. Too busy, in fact, to notice the Shen-Gong-Wu detector he made to alert him of when the magical items had activated. And far too busy to see four young Xiaolin Monks slide past his security cameras and straight into his house.

"Okay, we got in. Now, where is it?" Raimundo asked. Omi looked around. "Is it possible that Jack Spicer has it already?" Dojo shrugged. "I dunno. Until we actually find it, it's impossible to really TELL." He exclaimed, wrapping himself around the brim of Clay's cowboy hat. They looked around. This was the first time they were in here actually LOOKING for an unclaimed Shen-Gong-Wu-- that is, one that wasn't stolen from them.

"Quick! Somebody's coming!!" Everyone grabbed hold of one perticular Shen-Gong-Wu and whispered the name "Changing Chopsticks!" before they were shrunk down to the size of a grain of rice.

The floor shook with the foot steps of-- who was that? Someone they had never seen before. A tall girl with thick, long, brown hair held back with a blue head band, stepped into the room they had just shrunk in. The kitchen. She was holding a small MP3 player and was bopping along with the tunes apparantly sounding from the small device.

She was wearing a striped blue t-shirt that showed her midriff when she reached up for a glass in the tall cabinets. Her pants barely held onto her small hips, and her black converse shoes skidded along the floor, causing the small warriors to tremble with every step.

"HEY SHRIMP! GET UP HERE!" She yelled. The warriors turned to each other. Could it be that they were discovered? Not likely, as another pair of feet caused the tiled floor below them to rumble as well. It was Jack Spicer, in his red shirt with the frankenstein on it, which reminded them all the more of the festivities they were supposed to be shopping for.

"What, Tiffany?" he said, obvious resentment in his voice. She grinned at him, and grabbed his chin with her sharp, red fingernails, and towering over him with a good two feet at least.

"You DO know what happens tomorrow... RIGHT little brother?" Little brother? They never knew Jack had a big sister. They never knew Jack had a sister!

"Y-yeah." He responded, sounding slightly hopeful. Could it be that Jack was just as anxious to go Trick-or-Treating as they were?

"Of COURSE you do. How could ANYONE forget such an important day!" Tiffany said. Her voice sounded so maliciously happy, it was hard to tell if she was actually cheerful about something, or if she was just messing with Jack.

"Right! RIGHT!" He said smiling and growing excited. Tiffany smiled along with him, a smart smirk that sent chills down the Xiaolin kids' spines.

"Riiiight. It's the day that... Mom and dad have had on their calender since... oh, it was sooo long ago. Why don't you go look at it, hmm?"

Jack sprang from his sister's clutches to look at the large calander hanging from the doorframe. Tiffany sat down silkily on the table, steadily admiring the paintjob on her nails with stunning, bright brown eyes. Omi looked at the other dragons. He felt that-- Tiger instincts -- this didn't have ANYTHING to do with Halloween.

"Here it is! October 31st! They... they're... Oh." Jack's tone took an upsetting plummet from excited-- they actually thought he was going to be screaming with happiness soon-- to heart-crushing sadness and depression. Tiffany simply giggled in a way that made even the Xiaolin's pity Jack.

"That's RIGHT! They had that big CRUISE planned that day, didn't they, dinky? Oh, shucks!" She said, in mock hopelessness, snapping her fingers, as if she was defeated. Jack looked back at her, still slightly hopeful. "Well... maybe... if YOU want too--" She screamed with laughter, causing Dojo to jump, and hide under Clay's hat. "In your DREAMS, Pygmy breath. I've got a sleepover to get to in a few hours. It's a '24' marathon at Lillian's house, and she's got EVERY season." Jack calculated it up in his head.

"But that's five seasons! There's NO WAY that mom and dad are gonna let you stay gone for--GRK!" Everyone gasped. Tiffany had grabbed Jack by the neck, and was holding him at least a foot above the ground. They wanted to do something... they knew they should do something... but--

"You're not telling me what I'm going to DO now... are you Tom Thumb?" Jack shook his head jerkily, struggling for air. Tiffany held him up for a little while longer before dropping him uncerimoniously on his butt.

"I didn't think so. Oh. I have to go shopping for the party... KNEE HIGH!" Jack winced, but stood up, slowly brushing himself off, as if nothing had happened. But the stunning blush that had reached his face and his deep, rugged breathing told a different story. He tried to answer, but all that came out was a faint whining noise. It would have been funny if the dragons had not been scared to death by Jack's sister.

"I don't believe I heard that, peanut." Tiffany trilled, in an annoying, sing-songy voice. "Yeesss?" He hissed, barely spitting the word out.

"Muuuch better. Listen, Teeny tot. Since I AM gonna be gone for a few days, I'm gonna need cash." Jack rubbed his neck, his breathing had become much more rapid. "S-so?" He said, his voice trembling as Tiffany took it as her turn to glare at him. "SO!? Half-pint! I need money for stuff! Like clothes, and make-up, and food, and stuff!" She whined. Jack shrugged. "I don't have any money." He said quickly, and made to exit the kitchen.

But before he could, a familiar hand reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt, the owner watching him struggle fruitlessly and grunt, trying to get away. "Ugh... Tiffany... let go! LET GO, TIFFANY!!" She dug around in his front pockets until she found what she was looking for-- a small credit card with Jack's name on it.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." She sang again, pushing Jack roughly to the ground while admiring the small piece of plastic. "How much?"

Jack picked himself back up and looked at his arm, a small rug-burn had form on it, which he covered up immediately.

"HOW MUCH, BANTAM?!" She yelled this time. "300." He said, averting his eyes to beyond the kitchen door. "That's it? $300,000 is HARDLY enough for my needs, short stuff. But it'll do I guess." She said, stuffing it into her pocket. Jack sniffled and shuffled out of the kitchen, probably to look for some antiseptic for his scratch.

The warriors left the opposite direction, not exactly sure of what to do. "Changing Chopsticks." They said together, quieter than the first time they had said it. "I feel kinda bad. Did Jack really want someone to take him Trick-or-Treating?" Kimiko asked, looking around the hallway for the Komori Sword. Sure, she felt bad, but that was no reason to let that deter her from her job. And she was positive the other dragons felt the same way.

"I s'ppose he might not gettah go out on 'is own fer fun. I mean, the Shen-Gong-Wu're kinda like a job fer 'im, doncha think?" Clay piped in, looking around for any kind of sword in the house. Raimundo was about to say something when a loud crash reached their ears. They turned around, startled to see Tiffany standing there, her hand still "clutched" the glass that was now on the floor.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" she asked, sounding cool, calm, and collected, for someone who had just dropped a glass on her floor. They looked around at each other, and then Omi spoke up.

"Greetings, friend! I am Omi! We're friends of Jack Spicer, and we're looking for him--" Tiffany held up a hand, and, picking her way around the broken glass, continued to stare at all of them.

"You're friends... of Jacks?" The four nodded, and Tiffany grinned. "You're lying. Jack doesn't have friends." They looked amongst themselves again. Not only was that a brutally harsh thing to say, that was a brutally harsh way to say it.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Who are you, and what do you want? AND if you lie to me this time, I'm going to call the police on you for tresspassing, breaking, and entering. And destruction of property." She said, pointing to the broken glass on the floor. They stared at her, mouths wide open. This girl made even Wuya look like a tamed kitten, and that was without any sort of power. Raimundo decided to speak up.

"We're treasure hunters. We're looking for a sword. The Komori Sword. Have you--?" There was no need to continue. Tiffany was pointing right above their heads to a sword with a hilt shaped like bats wings. Rai looked back at her. "And... we can just... HAVE it?" He asked, trying to make sure. "Just like that? No strings attatched? AT ALL?" Tiffany glared at him with a look of utmost loathing. "I don't care. It's not mine." And with that, she turned and left them, ordering a small robot to clean up the glass mess she left behind.

Clay, being the tallest one of them all, reached up to grab the sword, and easily pulled it from it's holder on the wall. "Well, that was easier'n' catchin' a blind pig in a pillow case." Raimundo looked up at him. "Do you mean the pig is already IN the pillow case?" Clay nodded, and Raimundo smiled. "Yeah, it was. Let's go!" But Omi and Kimiko were staring up the stairs, to where Jack Spicer had just disappeared. Kimiko looked to Omi, whom, she felt, had had the same idea she just did. "You guys, go ahead and get out of the gate. Me and Omi will catch up with you in a minute." The bigger boys stared at them questioningly, but knew better than to argue. And with that, they scurried out the house, and past the gates.

"Ready Omi?" "I am ready like Charlie!" Kimiko rolled her eyes. "That's Freddie, Omi." Omi stared at her, confused, yet again, by another common idium. "Who is Freddie?" Kimiko held up a small Shen-Gong-Wu, finding it pointless to continue that conversation.

"Manchurian Musca!" They whispered, and, in an instant, they were small flys.

They zoomed up the stairs, quickly finding their way to the young Jack Spicer's bedroom. It was, luckily, empty, for he would have recognized them, even in fly form. They turned back into humans, and began to investigate the room. A small cage sat on the floor, new to both of them, and as they crawled over to see what was inside, neither could resist uttering a small "Awwwwww!"

A fluffy, black and white, panda-looking rabbit lay, asleep, inside, with a full bowl of food next to it. It was adorable, really, and to them, shocking to find inside Jack Spicer's house, much less his own bedroom.

Prying themselves away from the fluffy ball of fluffed up cuteness, they looked to the thin screened monitor and computer Jack had on his desk.

"Omi, look at this! It was open..." She had clicked a small notepad, titled with the days date. October 30th. She scanned the short entry, Omi next to her, reading over her shoulder.

And it read--

Today, October 30th. Time: 0935 (Only four minutes ago)  
Countdown: 0 years, 0 months, 0 weeks, 0 days, 14 hours, 25 minutes, 17 seconds now.

I don't know get it. It shouldn't even bother me now. Not anymore.  
I know it shouldn't. But it still bothers me. How?  
I don't know how, and even inside, there, I feel it,  
Torn, torn away from me, I don't even need it. Conflict, I feel it. Yes I do, No I don't...

They said that day, the day that they would always remember  
MY DAY, they said, as the last family member,  
It would be known as my biggest acheivement so far,  
And yet I feel as they could just take it or leave it so far.  
I can't. Can't even understand why they would do this to me EVERY TIME!  
I can REMEMBER THAT THEY DO THIS TO ME! EVERY TIME!  
It hurts inside, to know they don't care that they do this to me I care, I know how, and yet still, they still keep on doin' this to me... Every time.

The countdown was to Halloween, set for the minute the clock hit midnight, and for Halloween to begin. Was Jack REALLY that excited for the holiday? Kimiko scrolled down further, Omi's small fingers clutching on to her arm. If that last passage got to him as much as it did to her... then the little boy beside her was probably aching inside.

And there, down at the bottom of the Notepad, after scrolling down for what seemed to be a long time, searching through jumbles of mushed together letters that didn't even make words or sentances...

They found it.

October 31st. The day I should have turned 18. But instead... Instead, I think I won't. I don't have to be a boy genius to figure out when I'm wanted and when I'm not. My parents schedueled their cruise around the world right over my birthday. Not even my sister (I wasn't really counting on celebrating ANYTHING in ANYWAY with her anyhow) would stay to even wish me a happy birthday. Who could blame her? A boy who doesn't even have friends. Not counting you, Panda.

I'll have to find someone to look after Panda when I go... Hmmm... Maybe the Xiaolin Losers'll take care of him. Panda might like that... there could be other rabbits for him to play with there, instead of cooped up here with just me.

No more worries, Panda. I won't let you stay here. I won't let you become what I've become.

A friendless loser.

To my fair rabbit, Panda. It makes me laugh a little just to write this. But all my stuff's going to you, along with all my love. Where am I going? Somewhere else, I think. Far away from here. Don't worry Panda, I won't ever be far from you. If you ever need me, all you have to do is-- What WOULD a rabbit do? Certainly not whistle... I'll have to think about that later.

To my sister:

To my mother:

To my father:

To the Xiaolin Warriors: Take GOOD care of PANDA! He doesn't like carrots, only lettuce, watermelons, and sometimes the stuff off corn dogs, but ONLY if they've been on the corn dog already. He also likes watching the hunting channel, for some wierd, demonic reason.

I don't know what I'm gonna do. But come my supposed eighteenth birthday, I'll have done it already.

Lonely Depressed Hopelessness

Yeah. I'll have done it already.

Kimiko and Omi were silent the rest of the trip back to the Xiaolin temple, and kept thinking about what Jack wrote in his make due will. They both knew Jack well enough... or did they? They didn't know he had an older sister who tortured and berated him, and called him every short name under the sun. They didn't know he had a pet rabbit named Panda, and they definately didn't know that his birthday was the same day as Halloween. It seemed hard to believe that just that morning they were worried about what costumes they were going to have for Halloween, and now, the idea of costumes just seemed silly, laughable, even, compared to the fact that someone close to them-- closeness doesn't have to be confined to friendship. It could mean enemies too-- could simply VANISH at the end of the day.

No. Not vanish. They knew that would be too easy. Too fast. Too sudden. No. This would not be "simple vanishing". This would be painful ripping away. Like taking a branch away from a tree by just pulling and pulling it.

"Hey, Kimiko... Omi? You guys, we're at the costume shop." Rai said shortly, looking back at his friends. Kimiko looked back at Omi. Neither of them had said a word since they got back to the others, and now, still silent tears welled up in Omi and Kimiko's eyes. Rai stepped over to Kimiko and wrapped an arm around her, who, in turn, was holding Omi tightly.

"Rai... I... I don't think we should go Trick-or-Treating..." She said, her voice shaking. She moved slowly to wrap both arms around Raimundo's neck, and cried heavily into his shoulder. He wasn't exactly sure WHAT was going on, but he knew that Kimiko needed his help. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, and listened to the sounds of her sobbing, looking over to Dojo and Clay for help. They, however, had their hands full with a very weepy looking Omi.

And so, it was then that Kimiko, along with Omi, told the others everything. The note. The will. Even about Panda. And, just as it had the other two, it scared them. "So... You reckon Spicer's gonna tr-try somethin' like... that?" Kimiko shrugged, her head bowed, and Rai's arm around her shoulder.

"I dunno. I don't know. It's hard to tell. I mean... he said that whatever he was planning on doing, it would be done on his eighteenth birthday. On Halloween." She looked to Omi, who's back was against a tree nearby. He was looking down at the ground, instead of up at the rest of them, as if he was ashamed of something he'd done. Kimiko walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, remaining quiet for a while. And then, after a long time, someone spoke.

Omi.

"I know Jack Spicer is not our friend, but as Xiaolin warriors, we must work to help him. We-we must." Kimiko smiled at him, and held his hand, making him rise with her. "Come on. Let's go to the store. We have to go shopping for Halloween."

Meanwhile, at the Spicer household...

"You should know, short stuff, some... FRIENDS of yours dropped by today." Jack sat, typing steadily at his computer. "Really?" He said, very uninterested. Tiffany turned his chair around. "Really, my vertically challenged sibling. Seems that they were after... One of momma and pappa's swords. The Komori sword, they called it." Jack was staring off into space until then, and when she said that, he blinked, giving away his cool visage. "AH! I knew it. They aren't really your friends, and they took something YOU wanted, I know. I don't know WHY, that thing is ass ugly, but still. Poor itsy bitsy. Are you gonna cry because you don't have any fri--" Jack stood up to face his big sister, his face red with anger.

"KNOCK IT OFF! Just... just stop, okay?" he said, head bowed, and shoulders shaking. She shook her head, and prodded him hard in the shoulder, causing him to fall hard on the floor, next to Panda's cage. "You're WEAK. You're PATHETIC. You're a WASTE of SPACE..." With each emphasized word, she had kicked him, hard, in the leg. "And you don't even have any real FRIENDS. They LIED so they can steal your STUFF! HA! Now that's classy." She cackled, slamming the door in her wake.

Jack couldn't tell why Tiffany hated him. He just knew that it had been that way since... before he had started remembering. He could hear a small squeeking noise next to him. He turned, and stared into Panda's cage, his eyes watering. All he wanted to do was hold him. But he knew that if he did... something bad would happen.

Spicer would have to settle for simple stroking the rabbit from between the bars. It moved it's head toward his fingers, longing for his master's touch, leaning into every finger Jack could fit through the tiny holes in the bars. Panda was the only one he really had. The only one who heard him through all his challenges. The one who would wait, always wide awake, for Jack to get home, and then fall asleep in Jacks lap, always warm... always. The one who never let Jack down, not once.

He thought about this. Panda had never ever let him down. And, by doing this... he would be letting Panda down. The small rabbit had been Jack's only companion since he got it... it seemed forever ago. Panda just seemed to fit into Jack's life, like a puzzle piece.

His decision was supposed to be easy! Jack slammed his fist on the floor, and looked at his bruised leg. Now... he wasn't so sure. The one thing he had to live for, the one thing that depended on him the most was staring him in the face, as if begging to be near him.

"But there's something I have to do, Panda. Don't look at me like that. We both knew it would come to this sooner or later."

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"Okay, so we've got... streamers, balloons, a pinata, soda, candy, snacks... I think this is gonna be a great Halloween/Birthday party!" Kimiko said, scanning her checklist. Master Fung walked into the room, holding a Jack jack-o-lantern. "I am very proud of you, my young Dragons. You have placed the happiness of others above your own." Raimundo stopped, dropping a box of snacks on Omi's head, which he carried off without missing a beat.

"Hold on. Master Fung's right. Are you SURE you want to give up Trick-or-Treating... JUST so Spicer can have a birthday party?" Kimiko frowned at him. "Rai, this is more important than free candy. Besides, don't you think I thought of that? I did some research, and found out that Spicer lives in one of the richest neighborhoods anywhere. So we'll take him Trick-or-Treating with us!" Raimundo nodded and winked at her. "Ohhh! Good idea, Kim." She grinned up at him, and waved her pen at him. "Just don't forget your costume." He shook his head. "I won't. A Werewolf!" He said, pretending to bay at the moon. Kimiko watched, unimpressed. "Riiiight. Omi, what are you going as?" Omi smiled up at her, holding up his costume. "I shall be going as Grand Master Dashi!" He said excitedly. Omi ran to find his costume and almost tripped, until Clay caught him.

"I reckon I'll be goin' as something scary this year. Like a Zombie!" He said, pulling a very grotesque face, and making Omi laugh. Dojo pouted. "Well, that's all very well and good for YOU guys, but what am I going as?" The kids stared at him disbelievingly. "What? I want candy too..." Kimiko put a finger to her lips before coming up with an idea. "Dojo, why don't you go as a gecko?" She asked. The others snickered behind their hands as Dojo fumed. "I am NOT a gecko! Except for Halloween. Okay!" He said, instantly cheering up. "What about you, Kimiko?" Kimiko turned back to her checklist. "Pirate! My favorite costume." She looked around. Everything was in a box or bag, and ready to be loaded onto Dojo.

"Awesome! I think we're set now!" Raimundo said, tying the last crate to Dojo's back. Kimiko checked her watch. They had 30 minutes to get to Jack's house before the clock struck midnight Halloween. How had time flown so fast? "Come on! We don't have much time!" She yelled, jumping onto Dojo. They waved a cheerful goodbye to Master Fung as they took off into the night, as fast as they could.

5 minutes until Jack's birthday...

"Friends! We do not have much time to spare! We have to get inside!" But that was easier said than done. Security had obviously been beefed up since that morning, and it was going to be tough to get past them. But that didn't stop the young dragons.

"Typhoon Boom! Wind!"

"Tornado Strike! Water!"

Raimundo and Omi worked on the robots, while Clay and Kimiko worked on breaking down the security system for the door. Kimiko chanced a glance at her watch: 2 minutes. She worked faster, praying that Jack's family used the same code Jack did. No such luck. She hooked up a special decoder, that allowed her access into anything held by a digital lock. It took a while (30 seconds) but they finally cracked the code. Ushering the others in, they rushed down the stairs to Jack's lab, checking if he was there first.

Empty. The entire lab was even cleaned up, unnaturally clean. Even though the cleanliness was always welcome, this time, it made the dragons' breath catch in their throats. One minute to go. Dojo was left to drop off the party items and set up as much as he could in the lab, the Xiaolin dragons praying they would still use it.

They rushed up the stairs to Jacks room. It seemed so far away, and each step was taking forever. Finally, at the end of the hall, they reached his room, not a second to spare. The clock had just struck midnight. Omi pushed the handle of the door, only to find it--

--locked. Omi looked up hopelessly, pushing at the door as hard as he could, but feeling no give. Kimiko moved him out of the way, and, slipping a credit card into the margin between the door and it's frame, worked to unlock the door.

The clock's chime rang again-- 8, 9, 10-- just as Kimiko felt the door's lock release in her hand. She gasped, and pushed the door open as quickly as she could, the bell's final gong resonanting all over the house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JACK!"

End.

A/N: Well? What'd you think? What do you mean "Where's the rest?" That's it. Muahahah. I'm soo evil. Is he alive? or not? What do you think? REVIEW!!!


	10. Jacks Attack C III

Jack's Attack Chapter Three 

A/N: The final chapter in Jack's Attack series. I'm QUITE SORRY it took me sooo long to update. But I couldn't figure out how I wanted it to end. So I figured I'd go with my first ending, the one that I thought of the first time I thought of this Fanfic, and if I don't like it, I'll change it later. YEAY! It's a bit of a short, kinda stupid ending, but I LIKE IT!! I also decided to cut a Jack or three out of the story, the Jakovasaur from South Park (Because he was WAAAY too annoying to be let out of THAT universe), Jack O'Lantern from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Because he's to closely related to Jack Skellington, and it would be stupid to have two of pretty much the same character.), and Jackie Chan (Because I don't think I could do justice to his character, on account of I don't watch that show too much.)

A/N 2: Okay, so I know I said that everyone had to be back at a certain time, but I changed my mind. And it will be revealed later in the story. I think I did a good job with this chapter, despite my slow attempts to finish it. SORRY it took me so long. REALLY.

Last Time on Xiaolin Showdown...

"Jack Skellington's my name."

"Spicer, this is Jak. Jak, Spicer."

"My name... is Jane. And this is Jack-2."

Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, is almost finished with his greatest, and most evil diabolical plan ever, EVER. He plans to gather Jacks from around the world, and establish them into one, super Jack army, that will raid the entire stock of the Xiaolin LOSER'S Shen Gong Wu. All he needed was ONE MORE JACK! And then his evil, diabolical, super cool, awesome, amazing, wonderfully evil, super evil, really evil plan could commence!

He just needed ONE LAST JACK.

Just this one Jack... Jack... NO WAY.

The last Jack on his list... was he really THAT dim? No, not really.  
He just hadn't been paying attention. Yes, that was it.

The last Jack on his list had been none other than himself, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius! He crossed this out with some fervor. "I'M Jack Spicer. I'M already here. So... I've got everyone!" He said, to no one in perticular, as he was floating around in the abyss the Golden Tiger Claws made for him. He made a long split in the abyss and fell out, landing in his houses sitting room. He was giddy; FINALLY a plan was comming together, and nothing was going wrong! Nothing could interfere with his evil plans for world domination now, not now that he was going to get ALL the Shen Gong Wu he could possibly want!

'It was like christmas!' He thought happily, almost twirling on the spot.

"So... you have also come for this meeting?"

"Yes, it seems that a young fellow wants my help in saving Halloween. Or, bringing BACK Halloween."

"He said he's found treasure. But in a place like this... that doesn't seem hard."

"I don't get it. Why did he want all of us? What's a group of wierd lookin' freaks like you gonna do to help him?"

There was a collective growl at the word 'freaks', but otherwise, no argument. He was right. There had to be a reason for the red head (For they were all sure he had red hair, never mind what his name was) to have called them there. The only question was... what was the REAL reason?

"I see we are all finally here! Which means, we can pursue the ULTIMATE plot" A voice said, from one of the corners of the room. The occupants looked around, until, finally, a light erupted in the front, and all could see a boy, no older than the green haired boy with the loud, talkative otter thing on his shoulder.

"Now, you may be wondering why you're here. Maybe even what you all have in common. So let me be the first to tell you. You're all JACKS! That's right. All of us. And me? I am your ever so faithful Jack ringleader. Now, I know I may have introduced myself as something different before. But that was so I wouldn't give away the surprise!" They all looked at him blankly, causing him to pause before he went on. "Uhm... anyway, just so we're clear, the chocolate pudding in the fridge is mine, but help yourselves to anything else in there. We strike... after lunch." Everone got up and scurried to the kitchen, where they found an assortment of foods Jack had his chefs prepare earlier.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Jack's been REALLY quiet lately. It's been a while. A couple days, hasn't it?" Raimundo Pedrosa asked his fellow dragons, who shrugged. He tossed a blue ball to Kimiko Tohomiko, who caught it and rolled it in her hands.

"I say, the quieter the better. As long as he's not here." Kimiko pouted, tossing a small blue ball to the monk to her left, Omi.

"I don't know, my friends. What if it is an evil plan to take our Shen Gong Wu?" He waved his hands and accidentally released the small blue ball, which was caught by Clay Bailey.

"If it IS an evil plan, it's a pretty lousy one." The game continued until Dojo, their small, Shen Gong Wu detecting Dragon, appeared in the garden, rushing out with a large scroll.

"KIDS! COME ON! I've been looking EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Clay looked around him. "Well, Dojo, you couldn't'a looked EVERYWHERE, 'cuz we've been HERE the whole time."

"Eheheh. Real clever, cowboy. Now pay attention!" Clay smirked and stood up with the others, who were giving him kudos' behind Dojo's back.

"A new Shen Gong Wu has been activated. The Magic Eraser." Everyone blinked. "I know, not a very creative name, but it serves it's purpose. It erases an opponents memory, kinda like the Wushu Guiser. Only, you know, pocket sized." ( What? Can't they have two of the same kind of Wu? I see no problem with this what so ever. :P )

In a few minutes, they had landed in a marshy area, somewhere new they had never been to before. "Okay, if you see it, just holler."

"I SEE YOU!!" A figure, clad in black, jumped down in front of them, smirking smartly, as if he knew something THEY didn't. "Jack Spicer! We didn't think you were gonna show your sorry face!" Raimundo growled. Jack couldn't help it, he laughed. He was in such an incredably good mood. "You know, I am in SUCH a good mood, that blatent act of disrespect doesn't even phase me. And do you want to know WHY? Go on, ask?"

"That's okay. We'd rather just see this plan blow up in your face like the others do." Jack shrugged. "Eh. Suit yourself. JAK-JAK!!!" He yelled, pointing at the Xiaolin Warriors. Everyone looked around, not expecting--

"A... baby? You've got a BABY to do your fighting for you?" Everyone laughed. Jak-Jak looked at them, then back at Jack, who nodded. It was a good thing Jak-Jak was really smart, and, at that moment, burst into flames. Everyone stopped laughing-- and started screaming as the baby chased them around, giggling happily.

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!!" Clay screamed. Omi grunted. "I can not! I might hurt the baby!!!" Once Jak-Jak had the four warriors backed into a corner, he transformed, not into his normal, cute self, but into a monsterous purple beast, a little bigger than how he used to be. The dragons screamed again. "DUDE, WHAT IS THAT THING!?!?" Raimundo yelled, pointing at the snarling beastie. Jack appeared behind him. "Cute, isn't he? Jak-Jak, watch them. I'm gonna go get the Wu." Jak-Jak nodded while keeping his eyes on the four, while Jack laughed evilly and stalked off.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Kimiko asked, trying to keep her eye on the weird toddler. "I dunno, Kim. You're the girl here. Don't you know things about babies?" Kimiko glared at Raimundo, who recoiled quickly. "Umm... Here... baby... baby?" That didn't work, as Jak-Jak growled angrily at them. They had no choice. The baby looked feirce. They might as well have whispered at it for all the good it did.

Within a few minutes, Jack came back, Magic Eraser in hand, looking astounded. "Wow. I actually thought that you might have gotten rid of Jak-Jak. Come on, time to go home!" Jack said, scooping up the normalized baby. "Later, Xiaolin Has-beens!" And with that, and a swipe of the Golden Tiger Claws, he was gone.

"Okay. That was--" Omi struggled for a word. "Wierd? I know." Clay finished for him. "Well, we don't have time to dwell on it. There's another active Shen Gong Wu! The Warrior's Gem creates a giant protective barrior for the user. Good Wu." Dojo said, enlarging himself. "Come on, we don't have all day!"

Another few minutes passed, and they were on a lovely beach, surrounded by trees. "Alright. If we can JUST get through that jungle area before--" "NO NEED TO FEAR, JACK SPICER IS HERE!!" A familiar helicopter noise could be heard, as well as Jack's "evil" taunt.

"Alright, Jack, why don't you just leave now, and we won't have to... uh... what's that?" Kimiko's rant was interrupted all too quickly. Yelling could be heard coming from the forest, and, rather sooner than later, a monkey popped out, with a medium sized gem in it's mouth, and a tall man, strangely dressed, with dredlocks in his hair chasing after him. "GIVE THAT BACK, YOU CHEEKY LITTLE A-- oh. Jack. Well. We found your gem." He said, with a genial sweep of his hat. Soon the tall man sensed something wrong behind him, and he turned. "And who's this lot?" Jack smiled. "Jack, Jack, met the Xiaolin Losers. Losers, meet Jack the monkey, and Jack Spar--"

"I'm CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. At your service." He said, smiling. (And can't we ALL just hear his theme song now? And see the fangirls swoon?) Kimiko stared. She didn't care about the monkey... but Jack Sparrow... was...

"Hello? Kimiko? Is there anyone at your house?" Omi asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She blinked and shook her head. "What? No, I'm fine, Omi!" She said, working hard to hide the blush on her face. Jack Sparrow smiled and walked back to Jack and Jack. "I brought you your little... thing. Now. Where's the treasure?" Jack pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws and examined them. "Meh, my dad keeps it all in the store room upstairs at home. You can get it there. And again, I say. LATER XIAOLIN LOSERS!!!"

"Why does this keep happening? And WHERE did Jack get his new posse?" Rai asked, putting his hand up to his chin. "I dunno. But the Captain was kinda cute..." She said, a dreamy look appearing on her face. Dojo slithered out of hiding. "I have NO idea what you're talking about, but there's no use talking about it here. We might as well go home."

But there was no sanctuary at home either, because as soon as they got there...

"JACK SPICER!!" He stood in the middle of the courtyard, holding a few of THEIR well earned Wu. "He-hey, it's the Xiaolin Wannabe's. I figured since I was on a winning streak, I would see how far my good luck would take me." He said, examining the Eye of Dashi. "And how much is THAT worth?" Captain Jack asked, slipping it out of Jack's grip. Jack rolled his eyes as Kimiko began to swoon once again. "YOU DON'T SELL IT! You USE it. Like this. EYE OF DASHI!!" He yelled, giving the dragons only a few seconds to get out of the way. Captain Jack watched, stunned apperantly, by what it actually did. "It didn't look like it was worth that much anyway." He said, crossing his arms.

"And while I've got you ALL here... I might as well introduce you to my ALL new, ALL Jack crew!!" He said, as Jak-Jak and The Monkey Jack crawled out to see the old enemies, Monkey-Jack climbing on Jack Spicer's shoulder.

(Okay, this MIGHT get kinda confusing. But hey, what's fun without a little confusion in there? Muahaha...)

"I'd like to introduce you to... Jack, Jack, Jack, and Jack!" He said, rubbing his hands together, while four other beings popped out of the shadows. One was a giant skellital looking guy, tall and lanky with an evil grin on his face. Another was a kid, no older than Jack Spicer, with bright green hair, and a wierd weasel on his shoulders. The third was a big guy with bright blonde hair, and a young girl standing next to him, both looking angry. Lastly, a man with dark hair pinned up, and in some sort of samurai get-up jumped down from the rosters of the temple behind them.

The warriors looked around. They were surrounded. And what's worse, they were surrounded by JACKS!!

"Guys... this is bad!" Clay said, turning around and around, looking for some way out of their situation.

"You mean because we're surrounded by Jack's, or because Jack might actually win?" Omi asked, eying the evil boy genius down. "Ah-ah. Not might, WILL!" Jack said, grinning.

"Nn-actually, I was gonna mention that Chase is here..." Clay said, pointing to the sky above him. Chase had, indeed, decided to grace them with his dreary presence.

"CHASE! I KNEW you'd come. And meet your demise!" Jack growled, an unusually dark look in his eyes, geared towards the man he once admired. Chase carelessly stood in the middle of the cirlce, along with the Xiaolin Dragons. "Spicer. You worm. You actually think I'm going to let you win?" Jack pretend pouted. "Yeah, right, like YOU can do something about it? Jacks. ATTACK!!" The mob of Jacks rushed to them, kicking, transforming, biting, swordfighting, firing, special attacking and doing whatever else they could do on the overwhelmed warriors.

"There's too many of them! Th-there's no WAY we can fight--" "REPULSE THE MONKEY!" A twin cry was heard, blasting the group back. A particularly offended shreik emmitting from the monkey Jack. "Why are you fighting on the side of that worm, anyway?" Samurai Jack bowed to him. "He is an honorable trainer." Jack Sparrow, holding Kimiko away from him to stop her mad "attacking", looked at the samurai. "He told me there was treasure. There is, but I was expecting something a little more... gold." he muttered. Everyone had different reasons for following the Jacked up pied piper, and all the reasons (Except for Jack Sparrows and the Monkey Jack's, who had gotten what they wanted already) could be explained away with one very simple phrase.

"That worm is supposedly on the side of Evil. Not good." Chase said, crossing his arms and floating up into the air.

Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, stopped in his tracks, as he was trying, oh so quietly, to sneak away with what little Shen-Gong-Wu he had. He turned around, putting on his best innocent face. "Come OOOON! You don't ACTUALLY believe him? He's the one who's on the side of evil!" The Jacks looked amongst themselves, and nodded, having come to a sort of psychic agreement.

"We'll tell you what." Jack Sparrow said.

"We all have more important stuff to do than hang around here any longer." Daxter said, and Jak nodded.

"So, Jack Spicer, if you can return us back to our worlds--" Jack Skellington stepped up to him.

"Allowing each of us to deal punishment upon you, of course--" The Samurai said, just loud enough for Jack Spicer to wince when he heard it.

"Then I won't have Jack-2 here hurt you... TOO badly for betraying us." Jane smiled, patting Jack-2 on the arm, as he growled, his arm changing into a large gun.

"OK!" Jak-Jak squeeled, surprising Jack Spicer to the point of him wimpering hopelessly on the ground.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!! Golden--"

"And don't forget to return what you stole!" Jack Skellington yelled from behind him, scaring him into dropping whatever he had stolen anyway. He screamed girlishly.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!!" Jack Spicer yelled, leading the troop of Jacks into their own worlds, back to where they came from. "I can't believe this... stupid Chase Young... stupid traitor Jacks... Hey-hey-hey! Don't--AHHHH!!!! AAAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAA!!!"

His screaming could be heard from the temple walls as the monks laughed, knowing that Jack was finally getting his just desserts.

"But... Chase Young... I don't get it. Why did you help us?" Chase turned back to them, and coolly responded. "Because. I enjoy watching that insect squirm." He said, disappearing into the sky.

Everyone looked amongst themselves, picking up the dropped, almost stolen Wu. "You think there are more Omi's, too?" Omi asked, looking at the Denshi Bunny. Clay laughed. "I think YOU'RE the only one, pardner. But there could be other Clay's." Raimundo scoffed. "Yeah, what an interesting buncha characters THAT would be. More Raimundo's, that's what we really need." Kimiko "accidentally" hit him. "You'd think so. But more Kimiko's, now that's where it would get interesting.

All of a sudden, a hole ripped in the middle of the temple courtyard. One by one, almost half a dozen girls started popping out.

"Please be for me..." Raimundo said, blushing. One of the girls, one that looked a little older than Kimiko shook her red hair, and put her hands on her hips, her low rise pants sliding a little further down. "Sorry, I've got a boyfriend. We kinda need the help of... a Kim. We heard one was here!" Another girl, her spikey black hair up in twin ponytails and dressed in black boots walked up, looking at Kimiko. "You wouldn't happen to be named Kim-- something, would you?" She asked. A quiet girl, shy and in the back, muttered something barely audible. "...cuz we really need another one..." She said, trying to hide behind her long bangs. "That's right! Come on, Cheddar Head. Cough of the other Kims!" A tall girl wearing strange clothing and having curly hair demanded. Finally, another Asian girl, one holding mallets for a marimba, stepped forward. "You're a Kim, aren't you? Well? Come on, then! We have to defeat the evil!" She said, extending a hand out to her. Kimiko looked back to the boys, then to the other Kim's. "The evil?"

"The evil Ashley's." Kimiko tilted her head, imagining a storm of Ashley's walking down the beaten path towards the Temple.

"Here we go again!!"

End.

A/N: Yeah. That's how I originally planned to end it. With a crap load of Kim's coming from EVERYWHERE! I should have done Ashley's instead, but hey, I think we focused on evil enough for one story. I know I made some spelling mistakes, but it's freakin 2 something in the morning, I've got a test tomorrow, and I'm TIRED!! GAH!

Oh yeah, list of Kim's I used:

Kim Possible (duh)  
Kimi Finster (Rugrats, All Grown Up)  
Nanasawa Kimiko (MegaTokyo, don't ask, just look it up on Wikipedia, okay)  
Kimmy Gibbler (Full House)  
Kim Chin (Class of 3000, I've NEVER watched this show, please don't kill me if I got the character wrong.)

Woah, THAT took A LOT of web surfing. I mean, Deviant Art, Wikipedia... no, that's it. Anyways, thanks guys for bearing with me for so long. My eyes hurt. Ummm... Yeah, I'll see you next time (Probably sooner than later, as I have my next chapter done for this, I just had to get Jack's Attack out of the way). So, until then! LOOOVE!!

Halfhuman. PS: I KNOW I forgot to say something... I just don't remember what...


	11. Chapter 1 Part 2 Section 1

That Creepy Jack Spicer Kid 

In continuation with "Since Second Grade" The chapter, not the whole story. What would happen if young Jack Spicer, pre the whiney boy we know now, went to the future before, and met up with Chase Young? The monks are there, but Jack never got the puzzle box, so Wuya's not, and neither is Hannibal Roy Bean. I don't like him anyways.

"Look. There he is."

"Ugh, you're right. He IS wierderer now."

"That creepy Jack Spicer kid. He's always been a freak, now he's a... a... mega freak."

They always talked about him. Like he couldn't hear. But he could hear. Every mean word. Every taunt. Every jeer. Everything. And they wouldn't just talk. They would mumble, whisper, gossip, the cruelest things about him.

That he cut himself.

That he hated his family.

That he killed a puppy.

That he was going to kill his mom.

Jack shifted slightly on the bench. It was recess, and they had been out there not even ten minutes before the verbal abuse began. At first, after his evil transformation, they just ignored him. Even the teachers began to sense something dark from him, and avoided calling on him for questions in class. Though he kept up with all of his homework, and his tests were always top notch, way ahead of the rest of the class, he wouldn't participate in class, and group projects were always a problem. He would always find a way to weasel his way out of them, and not be in a group, to just do the work all by himself. But he didn't mind. He preferred it that way to any other.

Then, after a week or two, ignorance became stale. And taunting became the new thing, a sort of fad around the school. Even the teachers and principals were guilty of talking about "That creepy Jack Spicer kid" behind his back. So, this was his school life. He went, he was ignored DURING class. Then, the kids outside would begin their own rituals--

"HEY! Spicer! Spicer!" Jack looked up slowly, and turned around. His vibrant red eyes and hair were the only things that set his head apart from the snow covered ground beside him. His clothing was all black now, something only depressed kids or poor kids wore. You know, reject's clothing. Everyone was covered from head to toe with their Power Rangers jackets, or their Disney Princess snow shoes. Jack didn't even have ANY logo's on his jacket. Or on his pants; he wasn't into the "fads" of the day.

"Ser'ously, Spicer, really, we wanna talk, for reals. No foolies." Jack feigned shock. "Really? No foolies? For real and for true?" He asked, deserting the act and returning to his normal dry sarcasm. "I don't want to talk to you." And with that, he turned back to his book. He had just reached the climax of the story (It was a Dean Koontz book, The Eyes of Darkness, which he was growing quite fond of) before he had been interrupted, and before he could get back to the dog-eared page he was on, the boy who called him out had yanked the book out of his hands. Jack remained seated, waiting while the boy struggled with the title.

"The E-Yes... of... D-dar-dark-ne-ness. Darkness. The E-Yes of Darkness? What's that mean? What kinna a'tarded book is this?" He asked, throwing it back at Jack, who caught it, and averted his eyes away from this brash heathons's. "You wouldn't--nor could you-- understand." Jack said plainly, and stood. "Hold up, Spicer. Wait up! I wanna aks you something!" Jack paused, grinding his teeth. That was one thing he really COULDN'T stand. Ignorance. It was "ask", not "aks". "Spicer! Jack Spicer, I wanna aks you something!" Jack pushed his book into his backpack and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Yes, imbicile?" The young Spicer looked into the eyes of his peer. 'Ah. There it is. Fear.' Spicer grinned, making the fear in his classmate's eyes more apperant. But, to Jack's surprise, the boy didn't move. "You didn't run? Brave. I can admire that. ASK your damn question." Jack stated silkily. He loved being in charged. The power, the ability to command. Every aspect was attractive to him.

Meanwhile, his classmate had been trying to dodge the other boy's gaze, but failed miserably, and had turned to staring straight at him. Now he knew how people got hypnotized. It wasn't as easy as just looking away. He heard Jack say ask, then, and so, he did. "Whull... we were wonderin'--" At that point, the other boys behind him were shaking their heads vigorously. "Looks like they don't want to be involved. Leave them out." Jack commanded, pointing out the obvious. His opposite nodded obediently. "I was wonderin' if you... if you wanned ta h-he-help me w-with m-m-m-my homew-w-w-work?" He was breaking, causing Jack to sneer. 'Help you? More like do it for you.'

"You were going to bully me into it, weren't you?" The other boy nodded. Jack cracked one of his knuckles subconciously, causing the other to jump. "And what do you think now?" Jack asked. Another crack. He jumped again. "I-I-I-I don't- I dunno..." The boy was starting to hyperventalate. Jack put his hand on the boys shoulder and tilted his head, giving him a slightly undead look, and terrifying the boy even more.

"Then let me tell you. You're thinking that it WON'T work. That everything you had planned has gone to naught. That you were just going to walk away from this looking like the alpha male. But that didn't happen. Because that creepy Jack Spicer kid is a lot weirder and scarier than you thought. So here's what you're going to do now. You're going back to your little friends. You're going to tell them to back the hell off. And then, you're gonna go to the nurse, and get a new pair of pants, new underwear, and get yourself cleaned up. Understand? Infidel?" The boy wimpered and nodded his head, cueing Jack to let him go before the kid had an even bigger mess in his hands. He speed-walked over to his group of friends, and muttered something to them quickly, before heading back up to the school.

Jack could only guess at where he might be going, but he definately had a feeling.

A/N: This isn't the end. Don't worry. It goes deeper. MUCH deeper. I finally decided to do something different with "Since Second Grade" since I got a few comments asking/telling/threatening me to go more into Kid Jack, or whatever. So I did. Yeay for you guys. It's probably gonna be a short one, with six chapters. Anywhat, enjoy-ish! Oh, and I don't own Kid Jack, unfortunately, I think that still falls under the catagory of "Jack Spicer", and is therefore still owned by Christy Hui and the WB. I made a rhyme!


	12. Chapter 1 Part 2 Section 2

I'm LEAVING! 

A/N: I'm quite pleased with the reviews. Thanks you guys! Love it. So, here's the second chapter of the second part of Since Second Grade. It's a day of two's, Mi Amigos. Okay, here we go. It's a short chapter, and I'm really upset that it had to be this short, but I still have a few more to go. So don't fret.

That night at dinner, Jack was quiet. His mother was quiet. His father wasn't there. Probably out trying to dig up more dinosaur bones, or something. All Jack knew was that Mr. Spicer dug for some reason. He just didn't know why or how or where. But it was far away, and it wasn't like Jack knew him that well anyway. He was always gone. Just another person to be disappointed at him if he was there, though. Right? It was better that way. It was better that Jack didn't know his dad, because then he wouldn't have to know if he would be angry or upset or afraid or disappointed.

"Jack, sweetie, you didn't eat all your peas. Do you want some more meatloaf? You like meatloaf, right?" Jack pushed his plate away and slid off his chair. "I would like to be excused from the dinner table, mother." He said blandly. She looked searchingly into his face. He had stopped calling her "Mommy" the day she... she found him looking like...

What happened to him? What happened to the adorable little angel that she used to show off to all her friends? The adorable little angel that was like a best friend to her while her husband, his father, was gone? The adorable little angel she had raised with her own two hands, her own blood, sweat, and tears, her own physical and mental strength pushed to the breaking point, the point of destruction, the point of no return--?

"Mother." She snapped instantly from her thoughts to look into the boys face. He smiled eerily, which made her think that he was hiding something. However, Jack was particularly open, and when he had something to say, normally, he said it. But she was glad he was talking to her, for the first time in the longest time. "Yes, dearest?"

"Mother. I asked if I could be excused. And you never answered me." He said shortly. His mother looked significantly distraught. "Oh... Well, baby, I suppose so." Jack nodded his head towards the woman, who hardly even knew the boy that was supposed to be her son anymore, then left the dining area curtly. His mother put her head in her hands, pondering what she had just seen. She just couldn't understand. What in the world was wrong with her little boy? Did she do something wrong in raising him? Was there no way she could turn back the clock now? Sure, she had gotten him sessions with a psychiatrist, but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. And he was also in a peer group, though THAT was even more useless than the shrink. Mrs. Spicer got up, waving her hand at one of the servants so they could clean up the mess, and allowed herself to flump onto the couch, her small legs and feet curled beneath her. She pulled out a bottle of wine from the mini fridge, and poured it into a magarita-sized glass.

"Thank France for wine." She murmured, her eyes welling up with tears as she started on yet another bottle; her second-- or was it third? She was really depressed that day-- bottle of wine.

"...and just shift the blue wire... connect it to the red wire... shift the grey wire... and connect it to the BLACK wire!" The wall around the small boy lit up as he raised his red-spiral yellow base googles. He smiled. It wasn't just any ordinary wall. It was an awesome time portal. He had been working on it for several weeks, and it was finally finished. Jack looked at it. It was definately a marvel of science.

"I, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, have finally configured the manipulations of the space time continuum. Corrupting the laws of physics is so fuckin' easy." He said, subconciously swearing. It was the one thing he hadn't regretted getting from his mom. Little did he know, he had set the time on the Time Machine, and his voice was echoing across a very familiar someone's lair.

"And when I leave here, I won't have to deal with anymore of my mom's bullshit, or those assholes up at that fuckin' school... I already know everything I need to. I don't EVER need to come back. AND I NEVER WILL!" Jack said, clenching his fists together and looking sorely upset. He took a clensing breath, and looked at his gloved hands. "Fate dealt me a cruel hand in life, by leaving me here. I'll escape my prison, my hellhole. And begin life anew." Jack strode over to a small woodbench and kicked it hard, smashing it to thousands of splinters. "I'm NEVER coming back!"

He backed up, and ran up to his room to get a good nights sleep. But before he rested his head on his pillow, he pulled out a small knapsack, one with wierd designs on it, and other symbols, to take with him on his trip. It wasn't just a simple sack, however. It doubled. As a helicopter, which his grandmother had sent him after he announced his evilness to her. She had been the one to smile-- actually smile-- and tell him "Yeh do me proud, Jackie-boy. Yeh do. So proud."

"He's strong when he's a child." A strong male voice said, as footsteps indicated that he was pacing in front of the portal.

"Chaaasssse? What are you thinking? You can't pull the child Jack Spicer out of his own time." A female voice hissed from beside him. No footsteps sounded as she moved; she was barefooted in the place, a citadel Jack had set it to unknowingly.

"And why not? The portal works both ways..."

"If you pull him out now, I might not be here when you get back. I mean, he won't be there to release me from the puzzle box." The voice was simpering, almost whining, which irritated Chase to a point he couldn't describe.

"Maybe that's a good thing, Wuya." Personally, he didn't quite like having her around anymore. There was nothing to gain from it, really. She would whine, or simper, or moan, or complain about this, that and the other. Who KNEW what she was talking about, but DAMN, could she talk. It wasn't even anything important. It was utter nonsense. Nonstop. Chase was past sick of it.

"Chase! Don't!" It was too late. Chase had already slipped through the portal, and was making his way to the child's room. 'Like she could stop me anyway.'

A/N: Yup. That's it for now. Until next time, in aboot five days. Seeeee yah!


	13. Chapter 1 Part 2 Section 3

A/N: This is WAY longer than ALL the other ones, I'll admit, no question! Wow... It makes up for the lameness of the last one, I think. Also, due to a few reviews about the writing style, I'll be changing it just a tad. And no, it's not a bad thing, I suppose my writing could do with a bit of touch up-age. The style for all of my stories will, in fact, be following those guidelines. EN-J-OY!

Chase and Jack

"Mmmahhh..." Jack stretched and rubbed his eyes. It was earlier than he was used to waking up, but he felt himself rising up anyway. "Wh-where...? What the hell? Where the fuck am I!?" He said, sitting up in an unfamiliar room. Jack looked around and hopped off the bed, which was high off the floor. On the floor were his boots, which someone had taken off of him. "Mother. That bitch. MOTHER! I'm not playing. I'm PISSED OFF! Tell me where I am, right now!" He demanded, slamming the door open.

But it wasn't his mom that he saw.

"Good morning, Jack Spicer." Jack frowned. A man, taller than he was, or could probably ever hope to be, stood there in front of him. His hair was long and black, and he was wearing strange warriors garments. Jack noticed something reptilian in his eyes, but discarded it as nothing.

"Who the hell are you, and how the fuck do you know my name?" He asked.

The older man looked a bit taken with the boys choice of language, but smiled nontheless. "I am Chase Young. And in your future, you idolize me as something of a hero." Jack raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"A bit full of yourself, aren't you, Chasey?" He asked mockingly. Chase sneered as Jack walked around him to look around the lair. "Nice cave. It definately speaks volumes. It says... You're poor, and living in squalor. I mean, really. Rocks. Everywhere. Not even a nice looking touch to this place. You're a bit TOO egotistic to be living in a rathole, such as the one you've made your home. Unless I'm mistaken, and terrifyingly so. Correct me if I'm wrong, Chase Young, but I am quite confident in saying that you live here."

Chase gritted his teeth. The kid was gutsy. Confident, and mouthy. "You are a guest in my house, Spicer. I suggest you act as such."

Jack smiled smugly, mockingly. "You're right, Master Young. I apologize. I AM but your humble guest, and should behave as such. Please, forgive me." He asked, bowing low. Chase could feel that, somehow, this was a setup, but bowed in return anyway... only to recieve Jack's boot in his face. As he fell, he could see the mere BOY CHILD that defeated him, much less the boy form of Jack Spicer, back flipping, then cartwheeling away, and stopping a few yards away from him, his back turned. "Now, I know you won't attack. Noooo... It'd be FAR too easy to attack a child with his back turned. So I'm going to stay like this. Until you explain to me-- ELABORATELY -- what the hell is going on."

Chase growled. The boy was more forceful, braver, stronger when he was younger. But that was impossible. Ones strength should GROW over the years. Not deminish, deteriorate or all together vanish. "Fine, Spicer. Come. There is much to tell." Jack didn't move, but merely spoke.

"I'm sorry. It sounded like you wanted me to do something. I'm just not sure what it was...?" Chase's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Please... come... with... me..." He asked jerkily, trying everything in his power not to simply distroy the boy. Jack turned, a menacing grin on his face, bragging about his first minor victory over the demon lord. Jack followed obediently, as they made their way through the cave.

It wasn't as podunk as Jack had thought it was: on the contrary, Jack had merely been placed in what seemed to have been a dungeon. He glanced around the citadel in wonder and amazement, Young smiling slightly when he realized that the boy was actually taken with the real deal. "Well. Now it appears you know my REAL home. Let me ask you something, Spicer." Jack's body went ridgid again. Like when he faced that bully at school.

"Sure, Young. Ask your damn question." He could hear himself answering, but he knew that wasn't really what he meant to say.

"Do you like animals?"

Jack's body released itself from it's bind. "Animals? Please, don't tell me that you keep a collection of cats, like some middle aged spinster woman?" He asked, looking pompously back at the taller man.

Chase Young laughed. It was a demanding and sinister laugh that Jack had never heard anyone use before. He kinda liked it. An evil laugh. "I do keep a collection of cats, Jack Spicer. But not the kind of cats YOU are thinking about." He snapped his fingers. They stood there for a while, there, in the middle of a high platform, waiting for something to happen. Then, Jack could see them. Coming from the darkness, he could see dozens of tiny pinpricks of light, illuminating the shadows around them. Slowly they got bigger, closer, and Jack could hear small clicks of something on the glazed tile below. Then, they emerged. Dozens of jungle cats-- tigers, panthers, and a few lions-- coming at him from all angles.

Jack looked on, intrigued. "Woah... all these jungle cats obey you? Where did they all come from?"

Chase smiled down at him. "They are the fallen warriors I have conquered over throughout the years." Jack looked around him in amazement.

"You mean... you defeat people... and then turn them into your pets?"

Chase sat down on a tall chair, conjuring another out of nowhere for little Jack Spicer to sit down, which he climbed up with precise skill. "Not JUST pets, Spicer. But fighters, bodyguards and security as well. You see, there are those who think that the side I am on is the wrong side. They would rather me turn my back on my beliefs." Jack scoffed.

"Then those people are fools. The truly strong-- strong like you and I-- would stand for our beliefs, rise above those who would otherwise try and stop us, and defeat the opposistion post haste." Chase grinned. The more the eight year old Jack Spicer spoke, the more intreguied he became. "After all. What is evil but the counterbalance in life to good? If there is no evil, there can be no good, and so by fighting against you, they are wasting their time. The good fight for what they believe is right. But the evil STRUGGLE for what they believe. Am I... going to fast for you, Young?" Chase blinked in surprise. What the boy was saying made perfect sense. And he still found himself pompous enough to ask if he should slow down so Chase could understand.

"You aren't. Please, continue. I enjoy your views on the balance of good and evil, Spicer, they are quite insightful." And for the first time, Jack smiled back, a true, friendly smile. "I enjoy the fact that I can have a proper discussion with someone without them asking me to elaborate and explain myself several times."

The rest of the morning was dedicated to conversing (Over a delightful breakfast, of course) about the facts, fictions, and discriminations of the self proclaimed evil do-ers, and Jack was beginning to find himself having a wonderful time.

All of a sudden, while they were sitting, crosslegged in a giant domed room, a crow flew in, and sat on Chase's shoulder, whispering something into his ear. "Really? Is that so?" Chase stood, excusing himself from the boy, and leaving Jack to his own devices.

While alone, Jack was often lacking ideas of what to do, so he'd wander around and fiddle with something until an idea came to him.

But, in this situation, he needn't do that. On the contrary, he saw what he wanted to do.

Chase came back to see Jack, hunched over a small table, with a light flashing in his hand. Before Young could come any closer to see what was going on, however, he got a demonstration first hand. Jack had a remote in his hand, and, with a push of a button, he could make the ceiling change color, or make the outside look completely different than what it was. Chase was shocked. How could such a small boy display such a knowledge for advanced things like this? Jack turned, and pushed his goggles up so they covered his small maiden's peak. "I made this for you, for your citadel. Don't think it's because I like you. I was just bored." Jack said, flipping the remote into Chase's hand. Chase caught it, watching the boy stand up to leave.

"Where are you going, Young Spicer?"

Jack turned around, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Back to bed, I think. I didn't get as much sleep as I wanted to, I went to bed at midnight." Chase nodded then turned back to the jungle cat so that he could dismiss him. When he turned back he excpected Spicer to be long gone, but noticed that Jack hadn't gone anywhere.

"Spicer? Spicer."

He walked over to the boy, who's head was bowed as if he was looking at the floor, and looked amused when he saw what the matter was.

It appeared as though the young Jack Spicer had fallen asleep where he stood. Chase shook his head, and picked up the boy, who was very light for his age, to carry him to a nicer room. Chase never knew that the boy had so much depth in him; he knew that the young Jack was smart, true, but not this smart, deep, insightful...

Chase lay the boy down on the bed, wrapping a blanket firmly around his small frame. Jack pulled it higher against his chest, his tiny hand clutching the soft fabric. Chase hated to admit it, but he was even more taken with the child while he was asleep than he was when he was awake. It was a sort of older brotherly instinct, maybe even fatherly, of that he was sure, but exactly WHAT was spawning those feelings was a mystery to him. He left the small boy alone, but not before hearing him mutter a small "Thank you, Chase Young."

A/N: Yeah, that was way too cute for me, too. Ugh. Fluff SUCKS!! Whatever. Don't forget to review. I know you won't.

P.S.: This story is complete, I just have to post the other chapters once every five days. Just thought I'd bring you up to speed, or what never.


	14. Chapter 1 Part 2 Section 4

A/N: THE shortest chapter that's going to be in this fanfiction, I swear! But I'm cutting it short for a reason. It's symbolic, okay? Like... You'll see. Just read it. Also! I know that I said it was going to get Chack-ish, but also notice that I didn't jack up the rating-- no pun intended. Well, kinda it was. So it won't be graphic, meaning no lemon, no lime, no guy on guy kissing. That's all I'm saying for now, so that I don't give away the ending. Alright, I hope you like this chapter! Thanks!!!

PS: Today, I leave for a trip to go to Colorado. So I don't know if I'm going to be able to post anything or not. I'm hoping that I will get to, but if it goes past the five days, I'll post it as soon as possible, and keep track of the day the next chapter is supposed to be out on. So if I can't get the next chapter out on the tenth, then it'll be out ASAP, and the last chapter will still be out on the fifteenth.

Is this REALLY the end?

Later that day, about six hours or so, Jack had awoken to the sound of buzzers, and the rafters shaking. He hopped out of bed, only to find that the floor was half flooded beneath his socked feet. Jack swallowed a lump in his throat before sliding his boots back on and running out of the room, a new wave of cold water rushing in as he opened the door. "YOUNG? Chase Young!?! Where ARE you?" He yelled, rushing about. He wasn't familiar with the area in which his new room was located, and spent most of the time being drenched with wave after wave of icy water, which was, apperantly, coming from the main room, the room that Jack himself modified that very morning. "CHAAA-AAAASE!" His voice cracked and squeeled, but he didn't really care. All he wanted to do was find the man that--

THERE! In the middle of the room Chase stood with a small bald boy, who looked to be only a few years older than Jack, if that. Jack rushed up to them, as quickly as possible, just to notice that the boy was holding a shiny blue orb. "Chase!" Jack yelled again, pulling himself up partially out of the water and onto the platform they were on, his legs still kicking in the water, trying to climb onto the platform. Both males turned to look at him, causing the bald one to be given the advantage, which he used to slide over, tripping up Chase Young. He looked shocked at first, and then, could it be, even frightened when his feet almost hit the edge of the platform. The water was rising higher, Jack could feel it beneath him, but he clutched on as tightly as he could, sputtering water every few seconds. "Chaase! What's going ooon?" He yelled, over the roar of the waves. He could hear more voices now, more people behind him, yelling to the bald one, hissing insults at Chase, which irritated poor Jack Spicer.

"Knock it off! Get out of here, asswipes! Go on, find something else to watch! No one wants you here anywa-aaaay!" Jack was cut of, though, by a perticularly strong wave; one that brushed him off the platform, and down into the cold dark depths below with ease. He could feel himself bob up to the surface, and he took that time to take a deep breath. But he couldn't swim, he never learned how, and, within the second, he was sucked under again.

The water rushed around the young Spicer's ears. He could hear himself struggle against the tide, trying as hard as his little eight year old arms and legs could to reach the slowly shrinking speck of light...

He couldn't hold his breath anymore.

He needed to breathe.

But there was just water around him.

There was no way out.

He was going to drown.

Oh well.

At least he had an outstanding adventure.

It was outstanding while it lasted.

A/N: Okay, did you get the symbolism? Because he was dying so young, it was cutting his story short, so I cut the chapter short? Get it? Nyah. You get it. I won't insult your intelligence any further, like by asking you to review. Because that's just... yeah. But anyways, I was seriously debating on whether to kill Jack off or not. Honestly, I was thinking about it. But then I stopped thinking and I did... something. Did I kill him? I think I did. I don't remember. Hmmmm...


	15. Chapter 1 Part 2 Section 5

A/N: Alright. This is where it DEFINATELY get's Chack-y. But... the sad thing is... I love it. And yes, it is man boy love (sorta), BUT! Isn't that what ALL Chack is, after all? It's not major slash, just... really cute half slash. So, it's like, Sla. Yeah. It's sla. Sometimes, it might seem like there's something more going on, which is what spurred my naming this chapter, and just because I like the mystery of it, I'm not going to comment it more than to say that it can be taken more than one way, but you'll see at the end how that all turns out. Okay?

A/N 2: Umm... HELLO!?!? Where'd all the Jack fic authors go? I'm sitting here bored for a week, trying to find a good Jack fic to read, and all I get is... bupkiss! Zip. Nada! I'm pleading, authoress to fellow authors/authoresses. Come back, and finish your stories. PLEASE! Until next Friday, here yah go!

Something...

". . ."

Finally, he released a breath. It was a small breath, barely a sigh, but audible, and proof that he would live yet.

Chase leaned back on his arms, his hair gently dripping as it began to dry. He was exhausted, and was panting steadily as he watched the young boy beside him. He remembered what happened that evening. It was late. The young boy had put himself in danger, just to make sure his elder was alright, and...

He moved closer to the boy, reaching down to move some staray strands of soggy hair from his face. Suddenly, Jack's eyes clenched, and opened. He coughed, sputtering out water and mucus. "Ch-cha-sse..." Jack moaned between coughs. Chase scooped up the small boy in his arms, holding him close.

"Yes, young Spicer. I am here." Jack raised his arm, using all the energy he could muster. Chase began to tell him not to move, to conserve his energy, but Jack had already put his small hand to the bigger man's face.

"Chase." Jack's hand was cold, and clammy from being in the water for so long. His eyes were bloodshot from the amount of water that got in them.

In the amount of time it took for Jack to sink, Chase was following after him. Sure, he had lost the Showdown, but Jack... Jack was more important. He needed him there, he wasn't sure why. To rescue the boy was unlike him, completely out of character. Or was it? Just because he was Heylin, didn't mean he wasn't allowed rules and regulations of whom he could and couldn't save. He had saved the Xiaolin a few times, hadn't he? Helped Omi out a few times... Jack and Omi were two different specimen, obviously, but so were Kid Jack and the seventeen-year-old Jack Spicer he had grown to loathe and despise.

"I'm sorry. Young, I'm very sorry. I didn't meant to cause trouble. I needed an escape." Jack muttered, not exactly sure what he was saying, but speaking words that he felt needed to be said.

"You got your escape, young Jack Spicer. Now what are you planning on doing?"

Jack continued to trace the lines of the older man's face. "I dunno. Shit, I don't even know how I got here." He said, his mind starting to work at it's normal pace.

"That would be my doing. I brought you through the portal you created in my house." Jack shook his head, now going over the overlord's eyes.

"Not that. Incidentally, I figured that much out on my own. I meant... wait... you rescued me, didn't you? From the water? You pulled me out and re--" He slumped into the older man's chest thrown back into a coughing fit, and blinked wearily.

They stayed like that for a while, not an evil boy genius and most powerful evil villian in the world. Just a man and a boy. Nothing more, nothing less, a simple sort of lifestyle, fashioned in this simple little embrace.

"Chase. Can I stay here, with you, please? I promise, I'll be good. I promise." Jack pleaded, now clutching onto the neck of Young's shirt. Chase looked into the sad boy's eyes.

'Why do I even CARE all of a sudden? Shouldn't I be crushing this boy, this worm between my fingers? No... this isn't the same worm. This isn't the worm at all. This boy is different from the one I knew before.' Chase thought, holding the boy closer to him now.

He could feel the boy shaking beneath his gentle touch. "I don't ever want to go back there, Chase. With you, I could have an intelligent conversation, and a meaningful life. With you I don't have to worry about being... different." Jack pulled away slightly and looked into Chase's eyes. "Because you're different like me. You're evil, like me. And I want to be just like you." Jack started to cry a bit again. He knew it wasn't very evil, and it wasn't very grown up, but at the time, he didn't care. He was eight, and he could cry if he needed to. And he really needed to.

"God, Chase, say something! Let me stay with you! I don't want to go back to that fuckin' place, I don't! Chase! CHASE! SAY SOMETHING! GODDAMMIT, SAY SOMETHING!" Jack cried, shaking and hitting Chase angrily. He wasn't really mad at Chase. He was more mad at everything else. How could it be that this magnificent man had to live in such a distant and magnificent future, whereas he had to live in such a hellhole, such a disgrace of a time, without the man whom he admired like a father. But not his father. No, wait... it was more than that. It was a lot more.

"Chase..." He sobbed more openly into the man's chest, who held him still, his small punches, though as small as they may be, actually hurt.

"I wouldn't tell you to go back if there wasn't a reason for it, Jack Spicer. But a certain wheel of events hasn't happened since you weren't there to set them into motion. The hunt for the Shen Gong Wu was delayed since Wuya wasn't released. Hannibal Roy Bean was not released from his prison, and because of this, many things have gone arwy. The importance of these things couldn't be realized, however, until they didn't happen. Jack." Jack could tell that Chase felt something for him, too. That he wanted him to stay. Jack stood up shakily, so he could stare Chase in the eyes.

"I have to go back, then. To my own time. If those things are to happen, I have to go back." He said it as if he only wanted to convince himself of those things, that what he wanted just couldn't be. Chase stood up, and, after Jack placed his small hand in Chase's own, walked Jack to the time portal, which was still open, dispite the day's events. Jack looked up at Chase, and before anything could be said, Jack jumped onto Chase's waist, holding him tightly for a while. When he stepped back, Chase looked a bit shocked, and-- just maybe-- a little sad. Jack took a step towards the portal, about ready to go home.

"Spicer. Wait."

Jack turned, and saw a bright light. And then... nothing.

Chase took the Wushan Geiser off, staring coldly down at the knocked out child. 'I'm sorry, Jack.' He lifted the boy and took him through the portal, carrying him through and setting him gently on his table. Soon after, he set a robot to destroy the time machine, completely and totally.

PS: One chapter left! Stay tuned. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!


	16. Chapter 1 Part 2 Section 6

A/N: I meant what I said in part four. That was the shortest chapter. This one is longer, trust me. And not because of the A/N's. But seriously, it is longer. It's also... the last chapter. The end. I got the first scene from "Master Monk Guan", and the second scene I made up. And, since this is the last chapter, I'll comply with your silly rules, and say this: One: THANK YOU! For ALL your wondrous reviews! I would name you specifically, but you know who you are! You have NO idea how much that means to me, as a writer! I always hoped my writing would be good enough to get 50 reviews, and now it's over 80! I could cry! So, thank you. Two: I. Do. Not. Own. Jack. Spicer. I don't own Chase Young. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown ANYTHING. Not even a Jack trading card. Which I kinda want, to just, you know, kiss goodnight...

Jack: Getting creepy... o.O

Sorry-.-'

-

-

-

What could be

Years and years later...

"...Time out! Too high! NOSEBLEED!!" Jack Spicer said, as he wobbled back and forth on his extended legs, thanks to the Monsoon Sandals. As he started to fall, he felt afraid of the hard ground that was certainly going to break something... Until...

"Chase Young. Pleased to meet you." As he held Jack up, they both got a familiar rush of... something. Chase couldn't place it, not yet, and neither could Jack. Not then. It was too soon.

Weeks later...

"Chase Young! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! A battle on the water, first one off the platform loses! My Orb of Tornami against your Eagle Eye Scope for the Fountain of Hui! LET'S GO! Xiaolin Showdown!!" As the surroundings changed, Chase got a sudden rush of foreboding. Soon, they stood on the platform, the Xiaolin Warriors standing to the side, cheering their hearts out for their little friend Omi. As they fought, Chase felt a rush of warm wind, and the bottom of his gut felt as if it had fallen.

_'Chaaa-aaaase!'_ He turned, looking to the side of the platform. It was as if a white flash of human flesh had slipped beneath the waves. "Jack..." It was over too soon. Omi kicked him off the platform, and he dove, falling into the water. He let the dark waves take him, as the showdown ended. Everything flashed back into place, and Chase Young stood, facing a celebrating Omi, his arms crossed. "Fine. You've won your showdown. Now get out." The warriors looked shocked. First he lost, now he was acting super weird? What was up with that? But they obeyed his wishes and were out of his home as fast as they could go.

"You can come out now, Spicer." He said minutes later, scowling at pretty much nothing. Jack fell out of a corner, slipping from underneath the Shroud of Shadows.

"Oh. H-hi, Chase. Nice-ow-day, huh?"

Chase sighed and paced toward him, looking down at him, his own face emotionless. "Spicer. I wonder... What do you remember of that day? The day you wanted to leave your house?" Chase didn't beat around the bush. On the contrary, he cut straight to the-- pardon the pun-- chase.

Jack's pupil's dilated and slid out of focus. "The day I wanted to leave." It was as if he was in a trance. "Mother had made meatloaf and peas... and I went to sleep... I dreamed... something magical... I slipped into the ocean--was it an ocean?-- and I was drowning... and I saw a face. And it was so clear... and I never knew who's face it was..." Jack, unbeknownst to him, had stood up, and was reaching his hand out, just as he had when he was eight, to touch Chase's face. Jack tilted his head slowly, and Chase could once again see the young boy he cared for so long ago. Young grabbed the boy, and held him closely. Jack seemed to slightly snap out of it. "It was you, in the water... that beautiful face I saw." he whispered slowly.

Some people believe that the portal between death and dreams are closely intertwined. And why not? They say that if you fall in a dream and die on impact with the ground, you die in real life. Could it be that this one memory engraved itself in Jack's mind as his very own fear come true? And then bound itself to his ever so frequent dreams of that night?

"Could be." Chase grabbed the boy's hand, and lead him through the citadel. "Anything is possible."

_THE END _(For now...)

-

-

-

-

-

-

PS: I'm quite pleased with how that turned out. The ending was cute, I think. But it's really for you guys, not me. What do you think of my first Chack Sla? And yes, I'm pretty sure the dream thing is true: If you, like, fall or jump off a building in a dream and die, you die in real life. But that seldom EVER happens, you wake up a half a second before you hit the ground or Superman or Jack Spicer saves you or something. And then takes you back to his evil lair...

Jack: CREEPY!!! CREEPY!!!

Whatever, Jack. You know you like it. Anyways, review!

Jack: I still think it's creepy.

Pshyeah. You say that. NOW.

Also, I figured out another sequel! I just have to start it. It's a sequel to the second chapter of Since Second Grade, and it DOES coincide with this story, actually. It's stirring itself up in my mind as we speak, and developing ever so nicely. I just can't make the words sound how I want them to sound, but it will DEFINITELY be posted anywhere between now and next Friday. Check my user page for more info. Anyway, thanks for sticking around! Love, Halfhuman


End file.
